Wiara, nadzieja, miłość
by fanka77
Summary: Bo czasem do szczęścia trzeba tylko tego...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Obiecałam i słowa dotrzymuję. Oto pierwszy rozdział nowego AU, które niedawno zapowiedziałam. Oby się spodobało!_

_Życzę miłej lektury i zachęcam do krytyki. Pomoże mi doszlifować historię._

_Pozdrawiam gorąco!_

_Asia_

_P.S. Patuś, to dla Ciebie! :)_

* * *

PROLOG

Listopadowe popołudnie było tego dnia dżdżyste i pochmurne. Poprzez stalowe chmury nie przebijał się ani jeden promień słońca, ani jedna smuga mogąca rozjaśnić wszechobecną szarość. Padało, choć wydawał się tego nie zauważać stojąc w tym zacisznym, spokojnym zakątku nad świeżo usypaną mogiłą kobiety, która jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej uśmiechała się do niego ciepło w ich wspólnym domu, która przez kilka ostatnich lat dzieliła z nim życie, radości i smutki, której obrączkę wciąż jeszcze nosił na swoim palcu mimo że krąg, którego była symbolem, został tak brutalnie przerwany.

Co miał począć teraz, gdy już jej przy nim nie było? Jak żyć, wiedząc, że już nie poczucie jej ciepła, nie ujrzy uśmiechu, nie doświadczy dotyku? Co robić, gdy świat, który dotąd znał, który kochał, obrócił się w nicość wraz z jej ostatnim tchnieniem?

Został sam. Mimo że otaczało go mnóstwo ludzi, nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny i zagubiony.

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, nie w ten sposób. Nie taką przyszłość zaplanował dla nich w dniu, gdy zrozumiał, że chce ją poślubić. Mieli przecież zestarzeć się razem, tymczasem ona odeszła bez niego, na zawsze rozwiewając jego sny.

Dlaczego? Co uczynił, że los postanowił tak okrutnie go doświadczyć? Przecież starał się być dobrym człowiekiem, uczciwym, pracowitym, otwartym i sprawiedliwym. Traktował innych zawsze tak, jak sam chciałby być traktowany- z szacunkiem, wrażliwością i szczerością. Pomagał potrzebującym, wpierał biednych i chorych, opiekował się słabszymi. Robił to nie tylko z poczucia obowiązku, ale autentycznej chęci podsycanej jeszcze przez tę, nad której grobem teraz bezgłośnie płakał, która przypomniała mu każdego dnia, na czym polega sens życia.

Mieli wspólne cele i marzenia. Tak wiele marzeń. Realizowali je powoli, ale systematycznie, budując swój szczęśliwy dom, swój mały świat… Jak to się stało, jak jedna chwila mogła zmienić tak wiele i tak szybko?

Nie rozumiał tego, nie pojmował. Jedyne, co wiedział, to że od teraz nic już nie będzie takie samo, że on już nie będzie taki sam…

Musiał żyć, wiedział o tym doskonale. Jakkolwiek opuszczony i samotny by się teraz nie czuł, tam, za jego plecami, stłoczeni pod czarnym morzem parasoli byli ci, którzy nadal go potrzebowali, którzy nadal na niego liczyli. Nie mógł się od nich odwrócić. Zszargałby tym JEJ pamięć, pamięć tego, jaka była, a tego nie uczyniłby nigdy.

Już po wszystkim, gdy ludzie zaczęli opuszczać cmentarz, on wstał ze swego krzesła, podszedł do pokrytego morzem kwiatów kurhanu i kładąc jedną czerwoną różę na jej grobie, wyszeptał pożegnanie:

- Przysięgam. Zaopiekuję się nimi. Możesz na mnie liczyć…

Wyprostowawszy się, pozostał tam jeszcze chwilę, pozwalając swoim słonym łzom wymieszać się ze łzami nieba, wypłakać do końca swą żałobę. Wiedział, że gdy za moment odwróci się i opuści to miejsce, nie będzie już więcej czasu na ból i żal. Nie będzie miał już na to czasu…

- Żegnaj.- szepnął, zanim to uczynił.- Na zawsze pozostaniesz w moim sercu.

Nadal ociekał wodą, kiedy zajmował miejsce w czekającej na niego limuzynie, okupowanej już przez jego rodziców i teściową, jednak to w żaden sposób nie zniechęciło dwóch małych istotek, które wyrwały się z objęć babć i wdrapały na jego kolana pocierając oczka ze zmęczenia. Jakoś udało mu się zrzucić mokry płaszcz, który jego ojciec natychmiast odłożył na bok i usadowić na tyle wygodnie, by dwie kruszynki mogły komfortowo podróżować w jego ramionach.

To dla nich teraz musiał być silny i zamierzał taki być. Tylko on im został i do niego należało zapewnienie im bezpieczeństwa oraz szczęścia. Od teraz będzie dla nich i ojcem i matką, i zrobi to jak najlepiej potrafi.

Teraz mieli już tylko siebie.

- Wszystko dobrze, synu?- spytał z troską jego ojciec, obserwując jedynaka.

Młody wdowiec uśmiechnął się blado, smutno, po czym odpowiedział:

- Jeszcze nie, tato, ale będzie.

Musiało być…

I

_**Trzy lata później…**_

- Noni, Eden, lunch!- zawołał i po chwili usłyszał głośny tupot małych stópek mknących po schodach prowadzących na piętro.

Stary dom, ten, który dzielił niegdyś z żoną, był parterowy, nieco mniejszy od tego i łatwiejszy w utrzymaniu, ale nie mógł w nim pozostać po wszystkim, co się tam stało. Zbyt wiele bólu się z tym wiązało i wspomnień. Wszystko wokół mu ją przypominało i wiedział, że aby zacząć od nowa, by podołać, musi przeszłość zostawić za sobą, inaczej sobie nie poradzi z tym wszystkim. Dlatego zdecydował się na przeprowadzkę, na zmianę otoczenia. Potrzebował świeżego startu.

Praca nie była problemem. Miał własną, nieźle prosperującą firmę budowlaną, która z roku na rok zdobywała coraz więcej lukratywnych kontraktów na terenie całego kraju (na tyle lukratywnych, by w wolnych chwilach pro bono budować tanie domy dla potrzebujących), więc sam był sobie szefem i teoretycznie mógłby mieszkać wszędzie tam, gdzie akurat prowadził interesy. Nie chcąc zostawać w rodzinnym mieście, po długiej naradzie z rodzicami i Helen, swą teściową, wybrał na swój nowy dom Minneapolis. Zrobił to głównie z uwagi na Helen, dla której wnuczki były ostatnimi żyjącymi krewnymi, ostatnią pamiątką po mężu i córce. Nie mógł odseparować jej od Noni i Eden. Nie miał serca jej tego zrobić, choć ostatnimi czasy stosunki między nimi nie należały do najlepszych, a śmierć jej córki jeszcze pogłębiła ich konflikt.

Helen oskarżała go, że zaniedbywał żonę i czasem był skłonny się z nią zgodzić, gdy któraś budowa (zwłaszcza jedna z tych charytatywnych) wymagała jego dłuższej nieobecności, jednak matka jego dzieci nigdy mu na to nie pozwalała, powtarzając, że to, co robił, było ważne i potrzebne, i że ona to rozumie. Poza tym, czuła się spełniona jako kobieta pracująca (była zdolną projektantką ogrodów, a w wolnych chwilach kompozytorką- amatorką), a potem także matka, i prawie nigdy nie narzekała, no, chyba że nie skosił trawnika. Helen jednak obstawała przy swoim żądając, by więcej czasu poświęcał rodzinie. Jeszcze długo po śmierci córki nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że nie było go w domu na czas, by zapobiec tragedii. Winiła go za tę śmierć i choć to był absurd, bo przecież nie miał na to wpływu, on również czasem się obwiniał. Nie mógł jednak odwrócić się od teściowej. Nie potrafił. Opuścił więc miejsce swojego dzieciństwa i młodości, ale osiedlił na tyle blisko, by względnie łatwo mógł odwiedzać stare kąty, swoich rodziców i babcię swoich dzieci, a oni mogli odwiedzać jego. Mieszkał tam przez kolejne dwa lata, do śmierci Helen. Potem jego firma wygrała przetarg na budowę dużej hali widowiskowo- sportowej w D.C. i właśnie w ten sposób wylądował tuż przed nowym rokiem szkolnym w stolicy kraju.

Był podekscytowany. Tego roku jego córeczki po raz pierwszy miały iść do przedszkola. Dotąd zatrudniał opiekunki na czas, gdy musiał być w pracy, ale teraz już nie było takiej potrzeby. Zgrał swój grafik z grafikiem dziewczynek, tak organizując sobie pracę, by być w stanie rano podrzucić je do szkoły, a potem odebrać po zajęciach. Przynajmniej taki miał plan…

Dyrektorka placówki zapewniła go, że dziewczynki będą tam miały dobrą opiekę i mnóstwo dodatkowych zajęć, jeśli tylko wykażą nimi zainteresowanie. Polecała zwłaszcza kółko teatralne dla najmłodszych i Klub Małego Czytelnika, młody, ale już mający wielu zwolenników nie tylko wśród dzieci, lecz również dorosłych. Na wieść, że Noni i Eden znają już alfabet, stwierdziła z zadowoleniem:

- Tym lepiej! Mamy doskonały księgozbiór, w którym z pewnością znajdą coś dla siebie, przemiłej kadry nie wspominając. Nasze bibliotekarki z chęcią zajmą się dziewczynkami w razie spóźnienia, albo innych tego typu problemów. Pomagają wielu dzieciom, także w odrabianiu lekcji oraz organizują zabawy dla młodszych szkrabów, gdy te czekają na rodziców.

Nie trzeba mówić, jak ucieszył się z tych wieści. Nie, żeby planował się spóźniać! Czasem jednak zdarza się nieoczekiwane i dobrze było wiedzieć, że dziewczynki będą miały w razie czego opiekę do czasu, gdy po nie przyjedzie.

O szkolne wyprawki nie musiał się martwić. Jego przewidująca matka zajęła się tym osobiście, przesyłając kurierem dwa identyczne, różniące się tylko kolorami zestawy przedszkolaka, zawierające wszystko, czego dziewczynki mogły potrzebować. Noni otrzymała oczywiście różowy, bo kochała ten kolor, a Eden turkusowy, jako że preferowała właśnie tę barwę. Siostry bowiem, choć jednojajowe bliźniaczki, różniły się charakterami niczym ogień i woda. Gdy Noni była małą kokietką, strojnisią i generalnie dziewczynką w każdym calu (przyszłą baleriną- jak zapowiadała!), Eden była spokojną, dość zamkniętą w sobie intelektualistką o nieco bardziej „naukowych" zainteresowaniach. Gdy Noni całymi dniami tańczyła po domu w swoim różowym tutu, śpiewając przy tym w niebogłosy, Eden wolała spędzać czas oglądając edukacyjne programy dla dzieci, czytając pierwsze książki, czy obserwując świat na zewnątrz z okna swego pokoju. Co je bezsprzecznie jednak łączyło, to silna siostrzana miłość, uwielbienie tatusia i wspólna obsesja na punkcie szczeniaczków, karuzeli oraz huśtawek.

O ile karuzele i huśtawki nie stanowiły problemu, bo park był tuż obok domu i ojciec często jej tam zabierał, to nieustanym prośbom o pieska coraz trudniej było mu się opierać. Na razie jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, ponieważ zwierzątko potrzebowałoby stałej opieki, przynajmniej przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy, a tego zapewnić mu nie mógł. Nie teraz.

- Wkrótce.- obiecał tylko, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Tak czy owak, jutro dla nich wszystkich miał być ważny dzień. Dziewczynki nie przestawały mówić o tym, jak się cieszą z perspektywy pójścia do przedszkola i poznania innych dzieci. Nawet nieśmiała Eden była pobudzona bardziej niż zwykle, bo choć trudniej jej było nawiązywać znajomości, to z pomocą Noni lubiła poznawać nowych przyjaciół. Poza tym, ileż mogła nauczyć się w nowym miejscu!

Utulając je wieczorem do snu, nie mógł pohamować fali smutku, która go naszła. Był taki dumny ze swoich księżniczek. Z każdym rokiem wyrastały na coraz piękniejsze dziewczynki, coraz mądrzejsze i kochane. Ciężko mu było myśleć, że jego żona tego nie dożyła, że nie dane jej było doświadczać z nim tego wszystkiego. Jutro sam odprowadzi je do szkoły, samotnie będzie patrzył, jak machając mu na pożegnanie biegną ku nowym kolegom i tak będzie już do końca. Ich matka odeszła, nie wróci nigdy więcej i nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

- Mam nadzieję, że to widzisz, All…- wyszeptał, patrząc później w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Gdziekolwiek była, miał nadzieję, że z góry czuwa nad ich dziećmi i jest z nich dumna. Jak on.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**__ Powiem tak, **Aisha**- będzie się działo!_

_Droga **Perfectly**, jak powiedziałam Ci wcześniej, natura ludzka jest elastyczna i każdy człowiek reaguje odmiennie na taką sytuację. Poza tym, kto mówi, że od ręki wylądują razem! ;P_

_**Zoja,** Słońce- czy chcesz czy nie, Noni i Eden są córkami Jacka, a więc to **Hudsoniątka** i basta!;P Ja tam lubię ich imiona (gardzę każdym, kto szlachetne imię Noni nadał śwince morskiej! Dla ciekawych, oznacza ono bowiem "Bóg mi sprzyja", albo dziewiąta[w kolejności]). Wybaczam jednak Twej przyjaciółce, bo nie wiedziała, co czyni! lol_

_Gotowe na więcej?_

* * *

II

Jak dotąd wszystko układało się świetnie. Prace nad budową hali szły dość płynnie, dzięki czemu mógł spokojnie trzymać się wyznaczonych terminów, a co za tym idzie, mieć również czas dla swoich dzieci.

Dziewczynki również były zadowolone. W przedszkolu szybko znalazły nowych przyjaciół, z którymi dobrze się dogadywały. Przepadały też za zajęciami pozalekcyjnymi, co, jak podejrzewał, miało bezpośredni związek z tajemniczą panną Sue, o której Eden i Noni nie przestawały mówić, odkąd poznały ją po raz pierwszy.

- Panna Sue to, panna Sue tamto…- powtarzały bez końca, prezentując mu kolejne „prace" wykonane pod okiem nauczycielki, czy raczej bibliotekarki, bo zdaje się tym właśnie zajmowała się owa idolka jego córek.

Bardzo był ciekaw tej osoby, jednakże dotąd nie miał okazji jej poznać osobiście. Jakoś nigdy się nie złożyło. Zwykle, gdy odbierał dziewczynki, czekały już w bezpiecznej strefie, pilnowanej przez któregoś z nauczycieli albo strażnika. Tajemniczej panny Sue jednak nigdy tam nie było, ponieważ najwyraźniej wychodziła nieco wcześniej niż cała reszta. Kimkolwiek jednak była, miała dobry wpływ na jego córki, zwłaszcza na nieśmiałą Eden, która zadawała się ostatnio nabierać większej pewności siebie. Och, jego mała księżniczka była śliczna (ona i Noni były subtelną mieszaniną obojga rodziców i zwracały na siebie uwagę otoczenia delikatnymi rysami twarzy, ciemnymi, łagodnie kręconymi włosami oraz dużymi, ciemnoczekoladowymi oczami otoczonymi wianuszkiem niewiarygodnie długich rzęs) i zdolna (chłonęła wiedzę niczym gąbka). Brakowało jej jednak śmiałości cechującej jej energiczną siostrę, cechy bezsprzecznie odziedziczonej po matce. Eden szybko się płoszyła i o wiele trudniej było jej zawierać znajomości. Zwykle w takich przypadkach z pomocą przychodziła jej Noni, która nie miała z tym najmniejszego problemu, ale jej ojciec wiedział, że w pewnym momencie to przestanie wystarczać. Kiedyś drogi dziewczynek się rozejdą i Eden będzie zdana na samą siebie. Dotąd jej tata martwił się ową ewentualnością, ale ostatnie obserwacje zachowania młodszej z bliźniaczek napełniły go nadzieją. Eden wyraźnie zaczęła się otwierać na otoczenie, czego dowodem były nie tylko jej lepsze stosunki z rówieśnikami, ale również słowa wychowawczyni:

- Eden coraz częściej i chętniej angażuje się w zabawy grupowe, zamiast jak dotąd siedzieć cichutko w rogu klasy czytając książki. Wyraziła też zainteresowanie funkcją opiekunki klasowej maskotki, gronostaja Freda, co dobrze rokuje na przyszłość.- stwierdziła pani Walker, gdy zamienił z nią parę słów odbierając córki nieco wcześniej z racji wizyty u pediatry.

Nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony, choćby nawet chciał. Przeprowadzka tutaj była dobrą decyzją. Teraz był tego pewien bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Rutynowe badania bliźniaczek również wypadły dobrze. Dziewczynki rozwijały się zdrowo i planowo, co przyjął z wielką radością i ulgą. Po tym, co stało się z Allie, nadal w głębi serca bał się, że dziewczynki odziedziczyły po niej nie tylko to, co najlepsze, ale też predyspozycje do przypadłości, która okazała się bezpośrednią przyczyną śmierci ich matki.

All zawsze była okazem zdrowia i doskonałej kondycji. Zawsze aktywna i pełna energii, kochała sport, zwłaszcza bieganie. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że od lat nosiła w sobie cichego zabójcę, który zaatakował nieoczekiwanie i śmiertelnie. Nie było ratunku, gdy pewnego dnia tętniak w jej mózgu, którego istnienia nikt nie był świadomy, pękł, zabijając ją praktycznie od ręki. Owszem, Allie skarżyła się czasem na lekkie bóle głowy, ale migreny były w jej rodzinie częste, więc z pomocą zwykłej pigułki zazwyczaj szybko sobie z tym radziła. Lekarz rodzinny też nie widział w tym nic szczególnego, zwłaszcza, że wyniki zawsze miała dobre. Jej śmierć zaskoczyła wszystkich, zaskoczyła, a wręcz zaszokowała. Od tego czasu postanowił, że będzie czujny.

- Nigdy więcej.- przysiągł sobie solennie, ostatni raz przed wyjazdem odwiedzając grób żony i trzymał się tego z żelazną konsekwencją.

Po wizycie u lekarza przyszła kolej na lody i jakieś zakupy, ponieważ lodówka zaczęła powoli świecić pustkami. Musiał dokupić mleka, uzupełnić zapas warzyw i owoców, trochę wędlin, bo przecież musiał mieć z czym robić kanapki dla dziewczynek, które codziennie zabierały ze sobą na lunch, no i jakieś zdrowe przekąski. Potrzebował też czegoś na obiad. Nie był może wybitnym kucharzem, ale nawet on potrafił ugotować makaron i zrobić jakiś prosty sos, czy zupę, szczególnie, że jego matka przed wyjazdem sprezentowała mu własnoręcznie spisany zeszyt z przepisami, „które nawet szympans by przygotował", jak go zapewniła. Nie raz później błogosławił jej domyślność, wraz z dziewczynkami wcinając efekty swej pracy. Poza tym, dzięki temu nikt nie mógł go oskarżyć, że jak niejeden samotny ojciec karmi swoje pociechy mrożonkami, czy puszkowanym jedzeniem. Starał się i wciąż uczył nowych rzeczy w kuchni, choć pieczenia zupełnie nie ogarniał. Jego dwie próby przygotowania choćby najprostszych ciasteczek zakończyły się uruchomieniem czujnika dymu w domu, swądem spalenizny, dobiegającym z piecyka i chichotem bliźniaczek. Od tamtej pory już nie próbował bawić się w cukiernika, a jeśli miał przygotować jakieś słodkości, na przykład na szkolne targi charytatywne, zlecał to zadanie pewnej leciwej sąsiadce, która za drobną opłatą (patrz- koszenie trawnika) zapewniała mu produkt świetnej jakości. Och, wiedział, że powinien robić to sam, ale czyż nie lepiej powierzyć to zadanie komuś, kto nie wytruje połowy szkoły? Czasem trzeba nagiąć lekko zasady, dla większego dobra…

Tak czy owak, skoro potrzebowali zapasów, należało udać się do sklepu i tam właśnie pojechali tuż po tym, gdy w parku spałaszowali po pysznym lodzie.

Hipermarket jak zwykle był pełen ludzi. Noni i Eden z ekscytacją czekały, aż tata weźmie duży wózek, po czym pozwoliły mu się wsadzić do środka. Uwielbiały w ten sposób podróżować między sklepowymi alejkami. Nie dość, że miały stamtąd dobry widok na półki, to jeszcze łatwo było sięgać po ulubione rzeczy.

- Jakie chcecie płatki, dziewczyny?- spytał, gdy dotarli do tej właśnie ekspozycji. Jego córki nie miały konkretnej ulubionej marki. Lubiły wypróbowywać nowe smaki, a Eden, jak na małego „naukowca" przystało, eksperymentowała wręcz z mieszankami (nie zawsze z powodzeniem, jak się nietrudno domyślić). Dlatego kupował różne.

- Te, tatusiu!- zawołała Noni, wskazując miodowe kółeczka, podczas gdy jej siostra pochwyciła paczkę owocowych. Zgodnie z życzeniami wziął obie, dla siebie pakując przy okazji musli. Potem skierował wózek kierunku alejki nabiałowej. Pochylał się właśnie nad kartonami mleka, gdy nagle jego córki zapiszczały radośnie i zaczęły skakać dziko wprawiając wózek w niebezpieczny ruch.

- Spokojnie dziewczynki!- pouczył łagodnie, acz stanowczo.- Co was opętało?- spytał.

- Tam! Tam!- zawołała rozpromieniona Eden, wskazując coś za jego plecami.- Tam jest panna Sue!

- Panna Sue, panna Sue!- potwierdziła jej równie ucieszona siostra i nie mógł się nie odwrócić. Trzymając mocno wózek, by dziewczynki czasem go nie wywróciły swoimi harcami, obrócił się lekko, by wreszcie zaspokoić swoją rosnącą od tygodni ciekawość. Ku swojemu rozczarowaniu, jedyne, co zdołał dostrzec, to znikającą za rogiem alejki złotą kaskadę włosów opadających miękko na plecy swej właścicielki. Twarzy nie widział i był nieco rozczarowany. Miał zresztą nadzieję, że zdoła zamienić choć kilka słów z kobietą, która tak wiele dobrego robiła dla jego dzieci. Widać jednak nie było im to pisane, bo dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dziewczynki też były rozczarowane, lecz jakoś zdołał je pocieszyć mówić, że następnego dnia i tak zapewne spotkają ulubioną nauczycielkę w szkole i wtedy porozmawiają sobie z nią do woli.

-_ Szkoda_.- pomyślał. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, co w tej kobiecie jest takiego, że jego księżniczki tak ją uwielbiały.

-xox-

Jak co dzień, tuż po tym, gdy wróciła z pracy i załatwiła drobne sprawunki, przygotowała sobie szybki posiłek i zmieniwszy garderobę na wygodniejszą pojechała tam, gdzie spędzała większość swoich wieczorów. Kobieta za biurkiem uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło, wymieniając z nią zwyczajowe uprzejmości, po czym zachęcająco skinęła głową dając jej znak, że może iść dalej.

Nie wahała się. Zdecydowanym krokiem podeszła do drzwi przy końcu korytarza i nacisnęła klamkę.

W środku nic się nie zmieniło. Mały pokój z pojedynczym łóżkiem tonął w promieniach popołudniowego słońca, ogrzewającego przez szybę policzki jedynego lokatora pogrążonego we śnie.

Podeszła bliżej, dłonią delikatnie odsunęła z czoła nieruchomego dziecka zabłąkany kosmyk włosów i ucałowawszy go z czułością, usiadła. Wyjąwszy z torebki książkę, zaczęła czytać na głos, tak jak robiła to każdego dnia od bardzo dawna. Chłopczyk na łóżku nie otworzył oczu słysząc jej delikatny, łagodny głos. Nie zareagował w żaden sposób i nie spodziewała się tego. Nie przestawała jednak czytać. To jedyne, co mogła dla niego zrobić.

Nie mogła płakać, nie przy nim. Zresztą, wypłakała już chyba wszystkie swoje łzy. Tutaj, teraz, pozostawało jej tylko czuwać póki nie nadejdzie czas albo nie zdarzy się cud, w który już nikt raczej nie wierzył.

Nikt oprócz niej.

Ona nadal jeszcze miała nadzieję. Dopóki ten monitor ustawiony obok szpitalnego łóżka nie pokazywał płaskiej linii, dopóki nikt jej nie powiedział, że to już, czytała, czuwała, modliła się.

Nic innego jej nie pozostało.

Zasypiając tej nocy znów zastanawiała się, co przyniesie jej kolejny dzień. Czy będzie to radość, czy będzie to ból? Tylko Bóg znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, zaś jeśli chodzi o nią, była gotowa podporządkować się jego wyrokom.

- … Bądź wola Twoja.- wyszeptała w ciemność.- Bądź wola Twoja…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Staram się,__** Aisha**__! :p_

* * *

III

Rzadko miał okazję pobiegać, ale kiedy już mu się taka nadarzyła, korzystał zawsze z chęcią. Dawniej biegał co rano. Mógł sobie na to pozwolić, bo w domu zawsze był ktoś, kto pod jego nieobecność czuwał nad dziewczynkami. Zwykle była to Allie albo któreś z ich rodziców. Po jej śmierci i późniejszej przeprowadzce sytuacja się zmieniła. Co prawda mógłby wybrać się na jogging wczesnym rankiem, gdy bliźniaczki jeszcze śpią, ale w życiu, choćby bieganie nie wiadomo jak go relaksowało, nie zostawiłby córek bez opieki. Dlatego pozwalał sobie na tę odrobinę przyjemności tylko wtedy, gdy miał pewność, że zajmuje się nimi ktoś inny i odpowiedzialny, tak jak to miało miejsce dziś.

Noni i Eden zostały zaproszone na urodzinowe party u koleżanki z przedszkola, której matka zapewniła go, iż spokojnie może je zostawić pod jej czujnym okiem na te kilka godzin. Wiedziała, że jako samotny (i przystojny) ojciec czułby się niezręcznie wśród zebranych tu pań, z których kilka również było stanu wolnego i tylko czekały, by dorwać w swe macki kogoś takiego jak on. Tara Williams, ex pani Abbott, choć sama rozwiedziona, nie była jednak jedną z nich. Polubiła ojca bliźniaczek, ale nie w TYM sensie. Nie był w jej typie. Poza tym, od rozwodu nie szukała faceta. Jej były mąż skrzętnie ją do tego zniechęcił. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że z jakimś nie mogła się zaprzyjaźnić. Na razie jednakże byli na poziomie dobrych znajomych i to obojgu odpowiadało. To głównie dzięki niej mógł sobie ostatnio pozwolić na częstszą rundkę po parku, gdy zapraszała dziewczynki na popołudniową herbatkę, czy inne takie.

- Uwierz mi…- argumentowała, gdy wylewnie dziękował zapewniając, że nie musi tak się poświęcać.-… nie tylko ty na tym korzystasz, ale ja również. Moja Holly zwykle nie usiedzi w miejscu nawet pięciu minut, bo ciągle czegoś chce. Trudno pracować w takich warunkach (Tara była autorką kilku książek kucharskich, dzięki czemu mogła pracować z domu i radzić sobie nawet bez alimentów byłego). Gdy bliźniaczki tu są, wreszcie mam chwilę dla siebie i na odmianę mogę coś napisać!- żartowała.

W każdym razie dziś znów mógł ubrać swoje super wygodne buty biegowe oraz ulubiony dres i wypocić nieco codziennych stresów przemierzając spokojnym truchtem alejki parkowe.

Robił właśnie trzecie okrążenie, gdy z naprzeciwka nadbiegła dość atrakcyjna blondynka (gdzieś już widział taki odcień włosów, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, gdzie). Miała około trzydziestki, może nieco mniej i proporcjonalną sylwetkę. No dobra, był bardzo zgrabna! Mógł to przecież przyznać bez szkody dla nikogo. Gdy przebiegała obok stwierdził, że była tylko troszkę niższa od niego, co, jak na kobietę, czyniło ją dość wysoką, szczególnie, gdy porównać ją do niziutkiej Tary. Podświadomie uśmiechnął się do niej, kiedy się wymijali i nieoczekiwanie oddała nieśmiały uśmiech, rumieniąc się przy tym nieco. Wtedy dostrzegł też dołeczki.

Była piękna.

Nie zatrzymała się, ani nie wyrzekła słowa, tylko pobiegła dalej, by wkrótce zniknąć za rogiem alejki. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego przystanął na chwilę i pobiegł za nią wzrokiem. Od śmierci żony nie interesowały go inne kobiety, zwyczajnie nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy, ale w tej było coś… Sam nie wiedział, co takiego. Chyba dlatego na nią patrzył, póki nie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Dopiero, gdy zniknęła, ruszył w swoją stronę, starając się trzymać równe tempo. W ciągu następnych czterdziestu minut spotkał ją jeszcze trzy razy, ale już nigdy tak blisko. Wyglądało na to, że wybrała równoległą ścieżkę, nieco oddaloną od jego własnej i jej się trzymała, by wreszcie zniknąć na dobre.

Gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery, przyznałby zapewne, że był nieco rozczarowany, iż nie miał szansy przyjrzeć się jej jeszcze bliżej. Na razie jednak był od tego daleki, ponieważ oznaczałoby to, że jest zainteresowany, a na tę okoliczność nie był gotowy. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie. Od śmierci Allie to Eden i Noni były całym jego światem, i nie czuł potrzeby, żeby to zmieniać. Nie umawiał się z wyboru, choć na brak ofert nie narzekał, a matka powtarzała mu, że nie byłoby w tym nic złego. W końcu był wdowcem, na dodatek młodym i coś mu się jeszcze od życia należało. Nie mógł się jednak wyzbyć uczucia, że w ten sposób zdradziłby pamięć żony. Nie, nie był gotowy na nowo wkroczyć w świat randek i nie miał pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek będzie, nawet jeśli gdzieś w tym świecie żyła owa atrakcyjna blondynka. Poza tym, kto mówi, że była samotna? Takie kobiety rzadko bywały wolne, więc „dyskusja" była czysto teoretyczna.

Zerkając na zegarek stwierdził, że czas wracać. Musiał się wykąpać i przebrać, zanim pojedzie po córki. Po drugie, chciał jeszcze sprawdzić skrzynkę mailową zanim wyjdzie. Bobby, jego podwykonawca, z którym spiknął się dwa lata wcześniej na targach branżowych, miał mu podesłać ostateczne rozliczenie kosztów budowy w Nevadzie, gdzie kończyli hotel.

Musiał przyznać, że dobrze im się współpracowało. Bobby, z pochodzenia Australijczyk, przyjechał tu po śmierci matki i ojczyma, żeby odnaleźć ojca- Amerykanina. Znalazł go dość szybko, zapijaczonego i chorego na marskość wątroby. Mac Elliss miał jeszcze na tyle godności, by nie przyjmować organu, który z poczucia lojalności chciał ofiarować mu syn. Na łożu śmierci spisał jednak testament, w którym zostawił jedynakowi swoją podupadającą firmę budowlaną, specjalizującą się w pracach wykończeniowych. Początkowo Bobby zamierzał ją sprzedać, ale żeby to zrobić, musiał choć z grubsza wyciągnąć ją na prostą. Zakasał więc rękawy, a jako że nieco się na tym znał i lubił wyzwania, powoli uczynił z malutkiego, plajtującego biznesu dość dochodową maszynkę do robienia pieniędzy. Co zabawniejsze, po wszystkim odkrył, że spodobało mu się to zajęcie i tak ze stolarza stał się szefem małej, ale prężnej firmy budowlanej. W poszukiwaniu kontaktów biznesowych wybrał się na targi w Nowym Jorku i tam właśnie poznał późniejszego partnera w interesach oraz najlepszego kumpla. Współpraca z nim okazała się świetna i korzystna, i ojciec bliźniaczek na serio się zastanawiał, czy nie zaproponować przyjacielowi spółki. Wiedział, że obaj dobrze by na tym wyszli, ale wszystko zależałoby od tego, czy Bobby się zgodzi.

- _Zobaczymy…_- pomyślał, jadąc po dziewczynki.- _Najpierw rozliczymy się za Vegas, a potem pomyślimy, co dalej…_

Wracając od Tary, z uśmiechem słuchał podekscytowanych córek, które opowiadały, co ciekawego wydarzyło się na urodzinach Holly, czerwieniąc się lekko, gdy wspomniały, że jedna z mamuś na głos powiedziała, że ojciec bliźniaczek na najlepsze cztery litery jakie w życiu widziała i chętnie schrupałaby to ciasteczko. Nie zamierzał im wyjaśniać, co miała na myśli, chociaż BARDZO chciały się tego dowiedzieć. Odwrócił jednak ich uwagę oferując po rundce na karuzeli w pobliskim parku i na szczęście dziewczynki porzuciły ten niewygodny temat.

Siedząc z nimi na ławeczce i pałaszując watę cukrową, obserwował ludzi wokół, głównie biegaczy, i mimowolnie znów przypomniał sobie złotowłosą kobietę, z którą skrzyżowały się jego ścieżki. Równie szybko jednak powróciło wspomnienie żony i poczuł się winny.

- Wracajmy do domu.- zaproponował córkom.- Robi się późno, a jutro macie zajęcia w przedszkolu.- przypomniał łagodnie, acz stanowczo, gdy próbowały protestować.

Wykąpał córki, przebrał i utulił do snu, a potem sam poszedł się położyć. Było nie było, i na niego następnego dnia czekały obowiązki. Jeśli chciał im podołać, musiał być wyspany.

-xox-

Prawie zasypiała, gdy jej świeżo upieczony asystent położył swą włochatą kończynę na jej dłoni, informując ją, że coś się dzieje w domu. Nie zabrało jej wiele czasu zrozumienie, że to jej Blackberry wibruje na nocnym stoliku. Zastanawiając się, kto też może dzwonić do niej o tak nieludzkiej porze (była dziesiąta wieczór, gdy wróciła ze szpitala), chwyciła za urządzenie i spojrzała na wyświetlacz. Odebrała natychmiast.

- Tu Sue.- przedstawiła się krótko.

- Mówi Lucy. Przyjeżdżaj zaraz.- padło w odpowiedzi.- Coś się dzieje.

Nie musiała widzieć więcej, by od ręki odrzucić kołdrę i pochwycić pierwsze z brzegu ubranie. Założyła je niemal w biegu, podobnie jak buty, i łapiąc torebkę oraz kluczyki do auta, zawołała na psa, by podążył za nią. U wejścia zabrała jeszcze smycz i starannie zatrzasnąwszy za sobą drzwi, pobiegła do samochodu.

Na miejscu była w niecały kwadrans, łamiąc wszystkie przepisy ruchu drogowego. Nie obchodziły ją jednak możliwe mandaty. Teraz miała ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie.

Wpadając do środka, natknęła się na Lucy, pielęgniarkę z nocnej zmiany, która bez słowa pociągnęła ją w kierunku pokoju na końcu korytarza.

Z bijącym sercem przekraczała próg, a widok, który tam zastała sprawił, że poczuła łzy pod powiekami, łzy, które kropla po kropli zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

Jej oczekiwanie dobiegło końca. Bóg podjął decyzję i kiedy tak patrzyła na maleńkiego, nieco zdezorientowanego chłopczyka, który właśnie obudził się z bardzo długiego snu, dziękowała Stwórcy za tę łaskę z całej duszy i serca.

- Noah…- wyszeptała wzruszona i szczęśliwa, na chwiejnych nogach podchodząc do łóżka. Te właśnie nogi na dobre odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, gdy mały aniołek spojrzał na nią i po sekundzie prawie bezgłośnie szepnął:

- Mamusia…

Po praz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy naprawdę płakała. Tym razem jednak nie ze strachu, nie z bólu, ale ze szczęścia.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ **Zoja,** Słońce, wszystkiego dowiesz się w swoim czasie! :)_

_Tak przy okazji, cieszy mnie, że się podoba. Miłego czytania i tego rozdziału!_

* * *

IV

Wjeżdżając na szkolny parking, wyminął starą, ale dobrze utrzymaną Toyotę, za kierownicą której siedziała kobieta. Miał wrażenie, że już się spotkali, ale nie był tego do końca pewien, bo jaskrawe słońce nieco utrudniało mu widoczność, odbijając się od szyb samochodowych. Zanim zdołał się upewnić, srebrne auto opuściło teren szkoły, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak kontynuować drogę do oryginalnego celu podróży.

Dziewczynek nie było jeszcze bezpiecznej strefie, a z rozmowy z opiekunką dowiedział się, że prawdopodobnie nie opuściły jeszcze biblioteki. Odbywał się tam podobno specjalny pokaz czytelniczy i większość dzieci nie chciała jeszcze wracać do domu. Nieczęsto bowiem zdarza się, że znana pisarka czyta jedną ze swych najnowszych książek w przedszkolu. Zwykle takie pokazy odbywały się w księgarniach, na specjalnych promocjach. Dziś niewątpliwie pomogło to, że owa pisarka była babcią jednego z nowych uczniów. Nieważne jednak, dlaczego tam się znalazła, ważne, że pokaz był sukcesem i zachęcił uczniów do sięgania po książki. Eden z pewnością była wniebowzięta, a co do Noni, może i ją zainteresuje wreszcie słowo pisane, bo jak dotąd sięgała po nie tylko, gdy było to absolutnie konieczne.

Nie brakowało jej inteligencji. Co to, to nie! Jego pierworodna była mądra, sprytna i pomysłowa, ale wolała śpiew i taniec. Miała artystyczną duszę matki. Eden z charakteru była bardziej podobna do niego. Była rozsądna, spokojna i lubiła uczyć się nowych rzeczy, zupełnie jak on za młodu.

Długo trwało, nim odnalazł swoją ścieżkę. Początkowo rozmyślał nad karierą nauczyciela, prawnika albo policjanta (był wzorowym uczniem i wiele uniwersytetów było nim zainteresowanych), jednak gdy po maturze pojechał z przyjaciółmi na wakacje pod namioty i ich grupa pechowo trafiła na tornado, przeraził go ogrom zniszczeń, wyzwalając przy tym chęć pomocy poszkodowanym. Miał osiemnaście lat, więc nie było problemu, gdy zgłosił się do pomocy przy odbudowie zniszczonych domów. Dali mu wtedy zestaw narzędzi i wytłumaczyli, co i jak. Przez resztę lata stawiał szkielety, przybijał deski, a nawet wylewał podłogi i widząc wdzięczność oraz radość ludzi, dla których się starał, jak to mówią- „połknął bakcyla". Po powrocie do domu oznajmił rodzicom, że chce iść na studia inżynierskie, zostać architektem, by w przyszłości budować domy i co tylko się ludziom zamarzy. Zaskoczył ich swoją decyzją, ale byli dumni z syna i wspierali go przez cały czas pobytu na uczelni, i potem, gdy odbierał dyplom, a z czasem startował z własną firmą.

Kiedy więc teraz patrzył na córkę, zastanawiał się, kim w przyszłości będzie Eden, gdzie zaniesie ją los. Jednego wszak był pewien, cokolwiek zdecydują jego dziewczynki, on zawsze da im wsparcie jakiego będą potrzebować. Zrobi wszystko, żeby pomóc im stać się tym, kim tylko zechcą…

Gdy wszedł do biblioteki, dzieci właśnie zbierały się do wyjścia. Nie zajęło mu dużo czasu namierzenie bliźniaczek, które rozmawiały z jedną z nauczycielek. Sądząc jednak po kolorze włosów i ich długości, nie była to panna Sue, którą liczył tu wreszcie zastać. Jak tylko dziewczynki go ujrzały, zapiszczały radośnie i rzuciły się w jego objęcia, porzucając po drodze swoje plecaki, które pozbierała za nimi bibliotekarka. Podając mu je chwilę potem, uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie i zaczęła pogawędkę o tym, jak cudowne są jego dzieci. Nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić, bo to akurat była prawda, jednak gdy kobieta zaczęła z nim flirtować, poczuł się zakłopotany i szybko dokonał taktycznego odwrotu, na poczekaniu wymyślając pierwszą lepszą wymówkę. Nie lubił nachalnych kobiet, a najwyraźniej panna Rippendorff do takowych należała i przysiągł sobie, że na przyszłość będzie jej unikał jak ognia.

- Jak wam minął dzień?- zapytał, pomagając dziewczynkom zapiąć pasy.

- Fajnie!- odpowiedziały jednocześnie, jak to często miały w zwyczaju.

- Dzisiaj była z nami panna Sue!- powiadomiła go Noni.- Grała nam na pianinie!

- Była z nami cały dzień, bo pani Dixon poszła do dentysty, bo bolał ją ząb!- dodała rozpromieniona Eden.- Rysowaliśmy obrazki, czytaliśmy książki i bawiliśmy się na dworze. Było super, tatusiu!- stwierdziła z entuzjazmem.- Chciałabym, żeby panna Sue już na zawsze była naszą panią, ale panna Sue mówi, że to niemożliwe, bo ma też inne obowiązki. Mówiła też, że pani Dixon byłoby przykro, gdyby musiała się z nami rozstać, bo bardzo nas lubi. Ja też ją lubię, ale kocham pannę Sue!- dokończyła z przekonaniem.

- Ja też!- przyłączyła się Noni.- Panna Sue ślicznie gra i śpiewa, i jest taaaka miła!- stwierdziła starsza z bliźniaczek.

- A jednak dotąd nie miałem okazji jej poznać.- odpowiedział ich ojciec.- Myślałem, że będzie z wami w bibliotece.

- I była, ale musiała już iść.- potwierdziła Noni.

- I zabrała swojego nowego pieska, chociaż jeszcze chcieliśmy się z nim pobawić. Panna Sue powiedziała jednak, że jej piesek też ma swoją pracę i musi iść z nią, więc jak już się z nimi pożegnaliśmy, to sobie poszli….- wtrąciła z westchnieniem Eden.

- Pieska? Panna Sue ma psa i przyprowadza go do szkoły?- zdziwił się. Dotąd nie spotkał się z podobną sytuacją.

- Pani dyrektor jej pozwala, bo to specjalny piesek. Po drugie, Levi lubi dzieci i nie gryzie.- powiedziała Eden.- Tatusiu?- rzuciła mu jedno z tych spojrzeń.

- Tak?- wymamrotał, myśląc nad tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Dziwne było to wszystko…

- Kiedy będziemy mieć pieska?- wypaliła, a Noni natychmiast dołączyła do błagań, które trwały przez kolejne kilka minut.

- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, dziewczynki.- przypomniał delikatnie.- To nie najlepsza chwila. Tatuś pracuje, a wy jesteście w przedszkolu..- wyliczał.- Naprawdę chciałybyście, żeby piesek przez większość dnia siedział sam w domu? Jak byście się czuły na jego miejscu?- spytał ostrożnie.

- To zabierałybyśmy go ze sobą do przedszkola. Mógłby się bawić z Levi'em.- skwitowała Eden.

- Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste, skarbie.- odparł.- Nie wiem, dlaczego pieskowi panny Sue pozwalają przychodzić z jego panią do szkoły, ale założę się, że jest specjalnie wytresowany i nie robi na przykład siusiu na dywan, co?- mrugnął.

- Uhuh!- przytaknęła Noni.- Panna Sue mówi, że to dlatego, że chodził do specjalnej szkoły dla piesków.

- Same widzicie. Taki trening wymaga czasu, a i tak nie wiadomo, czy pani dyrektor zgodziłaby się na przyprowadzanie jeszcze jednego zwierzaka do szkoły. Musicie zrozumieć, że nie zawsze można mieć wszystko, czego się chce i to jest jeden z tych przypadków. Piesek, ani żadne inne zwierzątko, to nie zabawka, a obowiązek.- kontynuował.- Sama się o tym przekonałaś, opiekując się Fredem, Eden.- zwrócił się do młodszej córki, która pokiwała głową.- Kto się nim zajmie pod naszą nieobecność? To nie byłoby fair wobec niego.- argumentował.

Obie siostry spojrzały na siebie z rozczarowaniem, ale wiedziały, że tata ma rację. Gdyby były na miejscu takiego pieska, byłoby im przykro, gdyby ktoś zostawił je same w domu.

- Ale kiedyś kupisz nam pieska?- z nadzieją spytała Noni.

- Gdy moment będzie właściwy.- odpowiedział.- Wtedy to rozważymy.

- OK.- odezwały się obie dziewczynki, robiąc rękami jakiś znak. Ojciec jednak tego nie zauważył, bo akurat zmieniały się światła i musiał się zatrzymać przed przejściem dla pieszych.

Jako że nie chciało mu się dziś gotować, a właśnie zaczynał się weekend, postanowił zabrać dziewczynki na pizzę, co spotkało się z pozytywnym odzewem ze strony jego córek. Rzadko pozwalał im na takie „luksusy" jak pizzeria, czy McDonald's. Dbał, by zdrowo się odżywiały, więc tym bardziej się ucieszyły na tę wyprawę.

Resztę dnia spędzili w domu, bawiąc się w ogrodzie, a potem oglądając bajki w telewizji, zaś po kolacji Eden i Noni poszły spać, podczas gdy ich ojciec rozmawiał telefonicznie z Bobbym, umawiając rychłe spotkanie. Gdyby zrobił to w ich obecności, na pewno by nie usnęły z ekscytacji. Uwielbiały wujka „Crasha", jak sam kazał im się nazywać ten wesoły Australijczyk.

- Przyjedź, jak tylko zaliczymy odbiór budowy. Musimy pogadać, Bobby.- poprosił.

- Masz to jak w banku, przyjacielu.- odparł jego rozmówca.- Widzimy się w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Daj znać, kiedy przylatujesz, to odbiorę cię z lotniska.- zaproponował jeszcze.

- Zdzwonimy się.- przytaknął jego partner.

Niedługo potem się rozłączyli.

-xox-

Jakkolwiek cieszyła się z przebudzenia synka, serce jej się krajało, gdy widziała, jak cierpi. Tak długa śpiączka nie mogła przejść bez echa, nawet pomimo tego, iż lekarze i pielęgniarki bardzo dbali o nieprzytomnego chłopczyka. Jego ciałko było słabe, a mięśnie w zaniku i trzeba jej było odbudować, nim maluch będzie mógł wrócić do normalnego życia. Cudem samym w sobie był nie tylko fakt, że Noah w ogóle się obudził, ale również, że nie doszło do uszkodzenia mózgu, tak częstego w tych przypadkach. Gdy już odstawiono mu większość leków, był bardziej skupiony niż po przebudzeniu, ale trudno mu było mówić i się poruszać. Poza tym, należało na nowo przestawić go na stały pokarm, bo przez ostatnie miesiące był żywiony przez rurkę w gardle, prowadzącą do żołądka i dożylnie. Większości rzeczy musiał się uczyć od nowa i Sue płakała, gdy fizykoterapeuta wykonywał z nim kolejne, mozolne ćwiczenia. To musiało boleć...

Noah z pewnością znosił to lepiej, gdy była obok, ale wiedziała od pielęgniarek, że gdy była w pracy, stawał się niespokojny i niepocieszony, póki nie przyjechała. Już nawet nie jadła w domu, tylko prosto ze szkoły ruszała do synka, przegryzając byle co w przydrożnych barach, by zaoszczędzić trochę czasu. Zostawała też z nim dłużej niż zazwyczaj, bo miał trudności z zasypianiem. Wtedy Levi kładł mu się w nogach łóżka, ona wyciągała książki i znów mu czytała, czule głaskając go przy tym po główce, dopóki nie zamknął oczu. Dopiero, gdy była pewna, że śpi, jechała do domu, by samej się przespać. Miała świadomość, że kolejne tygodnie, a nawet miesiące będą ciężkie, ale była gotowa na każde poświęcenie.

Jej synek się obudził, przeżył straszliwy wypadek, potem śpiączkę, a jednak do niej wrócił i nie zamierzała zmarnować tego daru od Boga. Jej dziecko powróci do pełni sił i nareszcie oboje zaznają szczęścia oraz spokoju. Już nikt, nigdy ich nie rozdzieli!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Czas się przekonać, jak po raz pierwszy spotkali się nasi bohaterowie. Miłego czytania!_ :)

* * *

V

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie pierwsze spotkanie z tajemniczą panną Sue, a już na pewno nie mógł przypuszczać, że kobieta, która tak zauroczyła jego córki, była jednocześnie tą samą, którą od kilku tygodni mijał na parkowych alejkach, tą samą, do której ostatnio tak często powracały jego myśli, nawet jeśli on sam tego nie chciał. Tyle razy już próbował porozmawiać z nią w szkole, ale nigdy się jakoś nie złożyło. Gdy spotykali się w parku, nigdy nie zamienili ze sobą słowa. Nie próbowali też biegać razem, wybierając raczej oddzielne ścieżki i trzymając się ich konsekwentnie. Owszem, czasem ich oczy się spotkały i skinęli do siebie głowami na powitanie, wymieniając nieśmiałe uśmiechy, lecz to wszystko. Byli takimi typowymi znajomymi z widzenia. Kto mógł przypuszczać, że łączy ich coś więcej, niż wspólna pasja do biegania, niż zamiłowanie do korzystania z tego samego parku?

Przypadek, a raczej wypadek sprawił, że ich drogi na dobre skrzyżowały się tamtego dnia, dając początek bliższej znajomości i sprawiając, iż dowiedział się nareszcie, jak wygląda ulubienica jego dwóch niesfornych aniołków. Wracał właśnie z dziewczynkami z cukierni, gdzie zamawiał tort na ich zbliżające się urodziny, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł interesujący artykuł na pierwszej stronie miejscowej gazety, dotyczący planów zagospodarowania miasta. Jako że decyzje magistratu mogły mieć bezpośredni wpływ na jego interesy w Waszyngtonie, postanowił bliżej się im przyjrzeć, więc szybko podszedł do kiosku, by kupić egzemplarz rzeczonej prasy. To była chwila, zaledwie ułamek sekundy jego nieuwagi, gdy podawał sprzedawcy pieniądze. Tylko na moment puścił rękę Noni i to wystarczyło, by jego starsza córka odeszła dwa kroki w bok, ku kolorowej wystawie sklepowej. W zasadzie, nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby dowiedzieć się, co ją tam przyciągnęło, zresztą, po wszystkim nie miało to już znaczenia. Ważne, że Noni zignorowała wszystko, czego ją dotąd uczył i oddaliła się bez pozwolenia, zupełnie niepomna zagrożenia. Nie zauważyła skatera pędzącego nieomal na oślep chodnikiem i zapewne bardzo drogo by ją to kosztowało, gdyby nie okrzyk i nie świetnie utrzymany golden retriever, który pojawił się na miejscu niczym super- bohater. Ten mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk sprawił, że jej ojciec gwałtownie odwrócił się na pięcie i jak w zwolnionym filmie, przyrośnięty wprost do chodnika, patrzył, jak pies skacze na rolkarza, powalając go tuż przed kolizją z małym, pięcioletnim ciałkiem jego dziecka.

- Noni!- usłyszał pełen niepokoju głos i ze zdumieniem patrzył, jak tajemnicza nieznajoma z parku podbiega do dziewczynki, pada na kolana i próbując uspokoić roztrzęsioną kruszynkę jednocześnie desperacko sprawdza, czy nic się jej nie stało.

- Wszystko w porządku, skarbie?- dopytywała się miękkim, łagodnym dla ucha głosem.

- Panna Sue!- wykrzyknęła dziewczynka, tuląc się do niej z całej siły.

Powiedzieć, że był zaszokowany nie tylko samym wypadkiem, ale też tą ostatnią rewelacją, byłoby dużym niedomówieniem, choć teraz powoli zaczął wreszcie kojarzyć, dlaczego w momencie, gdy ujrzał ją wtedy podczas joggingu, jej włosy wydały mu się znajome. Widział już te złote fale. Noni i Eden pokazały mu ją kiedyś w sklepie, choć twarzy właścicielki blond pasemek nigdy nie dostrzegł. Teraz wszystko zaczęło składać się w jedną całość…

- Panno Sue, chcę mojego tatusia!- powiedziała płaczliwie jego córka i dopiero wtedy obudził się z tego transu, w którym się znalazł. Pochwyciwszy młodszą z bliźniaczek, która też była wytrącona z równowagi, w kilku krokach przemierzył odległość między nimi i upadł na kolana obok klęczącej blondynki trzymającej w objęciach jego dziecko.

- Jestem tu, kochanie. Jestem!- zapewnił, otwierając ramiona.

Jak tylko Noni go dostrzegła, rzuciła się w objęcia taty, na sekundę dezorientując swoją nauczycielkę. Ta jednak szybko uspokoiła się widząc czułe zjednoczenie rodziny i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Gdyby nie klęczał naprzeciwko niej, zapewne zmiękły by mu kolana, gdy ujrzał ponad głowami córeczek, jak rozpromieniła się twarz jasnowłosej kobiety. Już w parku zauważył dołeczki w jej policzkach, ale teraz stały się one jeszcze bardziej wyraźne. Mało tego, po raz pierwszy z bliska ujrzał orzechowe oczy, teraz pełne ulgi i blasku, jakiego nie widział nigdy przedtem, i ów widok go oszołomił. Serce zabiło szybciej w jego piersi, puls przyspieszył i naprawdę nie chciał myśleć o tym dziwnym uścisku w żołądku, który poczuł, kiedy ich spojrzenia się splotły. Nie był na to przygotowany…

Po raz drugi ocknął się z… zapatrzenia, kiedy Eden, już spokojniejsza, wyswobodziła się z jego uścisku i z szerokim uśmiechem ruszyła ku swojej idolce oraz siedzącemu teraz grzecznie po jej prawej stronie kudłaczowi.

- Panna Sue!- pisnęła radośnie, ściskając ją dziko.

- Witaj, Eden. Jak się masz, kochanie?- spytała ciepło blondynka.

- Dobrze!- stwierdziła dziewczynka, wykonując przy tym dziwny znak rękoma.- Cześć, Levi!- zawołała jeszcze, drapiąc psa za uszami. Ten ze swej strony szybko polizał ją po buzi i zanim ktoś zdążył zareagować, podszedł do pozostałej dwójki i zaczął lizać po buzi również drugą z bliźniaczek.

- Panno Sue! Levi liże Noni!- zachichotała Eden i ku uldze ich ojca, jej siostra szybko dołączyła do tego śmiechu. Ten dźwięk był jak muzyka dla jego uszu.

Panna Sue, choć rozbawiona sceną, szybko przywołała czworonoga do porządku, ale pozwoliła zostać w zasięgu dziewczynki, wiedząc, że jego obecność poprawia kruszynie samopoczucie.

- Wszystko w porządku, Noni?- zwróciła się znów do jego córki, która energicznie przytaknęła.

- Uhuh!- potwierdziła, po czym dodała.- Panno Sue, to mój tatuś!- zaprezentowała i poczuł żar na policzkach. W całym tym galimatiasie zupełnie zapomniał się przedstawić!

- Domyśliłam się tego, kochanie.- odparła łagodnie i powróciła wzrokiem do przystojnego, ciemnowłosego i ciemnookiego mężczyzny z naprzeciwka.- Miło mi pana oficjalnie poznać, panie Hudson.- powiedziała.- Jestem Sue Thomas. Pracuję w szkolnej bibliotece i świetlicy. Tam właśnie poznałam Noni i Eden.- wyjaśniła.

Gdy nareszcie odzyskał głos, w jego uszach brzmiał on nieco nienaturalnie, ale miał nadzieję, że tego nie zauważyła. Nie chciał, by wiedziała, jak na niego działa.

- Jack Hudson, ale proszę mi mówić Jack.- poprosił.- Pan Hudson to mój ojciec.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, po czym dorzucił:- Wiele o pani słyszałem, panno Thomas, ale dotąd nie mieliśmy okazji do rozmowy. Gdybym wiedział, kogo mijam w parku, przedstawiłbym się znacznie szybciej. Od dawna chciałem poznać kobietę, która skradła serca moim córeczkom, by wyrazić wdzięczność za wszystko, co pani dla nich robi w szkole. Dziś, skoro już się poznaliśmy, chcę podziękować w dwójnasób. Gdyby nie pani, aż strach pomyśleć, co by się tutaj stało.

- Proszę mi mówić Sue. Nie ma potrzeby być tak formalnym.- odpowiedziała bardzo kojącym głosem.- Podziękowania należą się jednak bardziej Levi'owi. To on zauważył niebezpieczeństwo i zapobiegł tragedii. Tylko jego refleks zapobiegł nieszczęściu. Sama niestety nie dostrzegłam zagrożenia, dopóki mi się nie wyrwał. Dziękuję Bogu, że dał mi takiego wspaniałego psa na asystenta.- wyjaśniła, głaskając retrievera między uszami.

Jack spojrzał na futrzaka i podziękował drapiąc go po nosie. Ów w zamian szczeknął i podał mu łapę. Hudson się roześmiał i podał mu swoją rękę.

- Dzięki, kolego. Masz u mnie największą kość jaką znajdę w tym mieście!- stwierdził.

Golden uniósł głowę i znów zaszczekał. Dopiero wtedy Jack ze zdumieniem odkrył, że pies nosi czerwoną obrożę. Czy nie były one zarezerwowane dla…?

- To mój pies asystujący.- usłyszał głos jego właścicielki, która widać domyśliła się z jego miny, co mu chodzi po głowie. Gdy podświadomie spojrzał w jej oczy, roześmiała się ubawiona.

- Z moim wzrokiem jest wszystko porządku, Jack. To uszy nie działają.- powiedziała z humorem i ojciec bliźniaczek się zaczerwienił.

- Przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia.- wymamrotał zawstydzony.

- Ja się wcale nie gniewam.- stwierdziła.- Większość ludzi nie wie, że jestem głucha. Zauważając obrożę Levi'a, zwykle biorą mnie za niewidomą.- dodała wesoło.- To częste nieporozumienie i nie mogę mieć o to do nikogo pretensji.- uśmiechnęła się.

- A zatem te znaki, które wykonywały moje córki, to…

- Amerykański Język Migowy, ASL, mój pierwszy język.- potwierdziła.- Noni i Eden wyraziły chęć nauczenia się kilku prostych zwrotów, gdy zaczęłyśmy razem spędzać czas. Mam nadzieję, że nie przekroczyłam swoich kompetencji godząc się na ich prośbę?- spytała niepewnie.- Nie chcę kłopotów. Jeśli nie życzysz sobie…

- Ależ skąd!- przerwał jej.- Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł. Wychowuję moje dzieci w przekonaniu, że wszyscy ludzie są równi i mają równe szanse. Nie toleruję uprzedzeń i staram się to wpoić Noni oraz Eden. Jeśli chcą poznać język migowy, nie mam nic przeciwko, ale chyba byłoby uczciwie, gdybym zapłacił ci za lekcje.

- W żadnym wypadku! - sprzeciwiła się szybko.- Nie robię tego dla pieniędzy, lecz dlatego, że chcą się uczyć. Nie wszystkie dzieci, i z pewnością nie wszyscy rodzice, są tak otwarci jak twoje dziewczynki. Uczyć kogoś takiego, to czysta przyjemność.- powiedziała, uśmiechając się ciepło do bliźniaczek i znów na niego spojrzała.

- W takim razie, OK.- zgodził się i spróbował skopiować znak, który wcześniej wykonała jego córeczka.

- Prawie dobrze, Jack.- pochwaliła i nim się spostrzegł, wzięła jego ręce w swoje i poprawiła błąd, pokazując właściwy układ palców.

Poczuł przyjemny dreszcz, gdy go dotknęła, a jego serce znów załopotało. Od wieków nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Chyba zauważyła jego reakcję, bo zarumieniła się uroczo i cofnęła dłonie, nie odwróciła jednak wzroku, choć nosił oznaki lekkiego zakłopotania.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego tak szybko zaproponował jej przejście na „ty", ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Nie szukał towarzystwa nowych kobiet, ale ta jedna dziwnie go pociągała. Im dłużej z nią rozmawiał, tym więcej chciał o niej wiedzieć…

- _Co się ze mną dzieje?_- pomyślał, czując ciepło na całym ciele. Tylko jedna kobieta przed nią tak na niego działała i musiał przyznać, że z Allie nie tylko nie poszło to wolniej, ale też było znacznie mniej intensywne, a przecież się z nią ożenił!

Moment między nimi został przerwany, gdy Hudson usłyszał głos przewróconego wcześniej skatera klnącego pod nosem i otrzepującego się z kurzu. Nastolatek rzucał niewybredne epitety w kierunku ich grupy i Jack dopiero teraz zauważył, że on i Sue nadal klęczą, trzymając dziewczynki na kolanach. Wstał, pomógł wstać Sue i Eden, i szepnąwszy do dziewczyn: „Przepraszam na moment", podszedł do chłopaka.

- Jesteś cały?- spytał.

- Dzięki tej paniusi i jej kundlowi, nie bardzo!- warknął, pokazując uszkodzony sprzęt.- Rozwaliłem łyżworolkę. Kto mi zapłaci za szkody?!

- Gdybyś uważał, jak jeździsz, nigdy by do tego nie doszło.- pouczył Jack.- Omal nie staranowałeś mojej pięcioletniej córki, więc ciesz się, że nie wezwałem policji, bo miałbyś kłopoty. To nie tor wyścigowy. Jeżdżąc w ten sposób, stanowisz zagrożenie nie tylko dla innych, ale też dla siebie. Pomyśl o tym, gdy następnym razem założysz rolki.- mówił.- Powściągnąłbym też język na twoim miejscu i przeprosił tę panią. To nie jej wina, ani też wina jej psa, że teraz tu siedzisz. Zawdzięczasz to własnej głupocie!- stwierdził poirytowany.

- Jack, nie warto.- próbowała go powstrzymać.- Zresztą, on nie zrobił tego celowo. Zagapił się, ale jestem pewna, że następnym razem będzie uważał, prawda?- spojrzała na chłopaka.

Skater poczuł się głupio, gdy popatrzył w jej oczy. Nie było w nich złości, tylko… wybaczenie.

- Noooo tak.- wymamrotał wreszcie.- W sumie, to mogłem uważać, gdzie jadę.- przyznał.- Hej, a z tą małą wszystko w porządku?- spytał, patrząc na obie dziewczynki, skupione teraz na psie.- Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić!

- Ma się dobrze.- potwierdziła Sue.- A ty nic sobie nie zrobiłeś?

- Mam ochraniacze, proszę pani. Nic mi nie będzie. Cieszę się, że mała jest cała. Przepraszam, że ją wystraszyłem. Nie chciałem.- powtórzył.

- Wierzę ci.- uśmiechnęła się Sue.- Masz jak wrócić do domu?

- Tak, to tuż za rogiem.- odparł wstając i spoglądając na zegarek.- Kurczę, muszę już iść! Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Do widzenia.- rzucił i niedługo potem już go nie było.

Jack był pod wrażeniem. Teraz już rozumiał, co przyciągnęło jego córki do panny Thomas. Ona roztaczała wokół siebie taką niesamowitą aurę spokoju, zrozumienia, ciepła i przebaczenia. Nawet ten chłopak był niczym wosk w jej rękach, jak tylko zajrzała mu w oczy. Ona potrafiła zmiękczyć nawet najtwardsze serce. Nie dziwota, że i jego tak przyciągała…

- Skoro wszyscy są już bezpieczni, to chyba czas wracać. Było nam bardzo miło…- usłyszał jej nieśmiałe słowa i zaraz zareagował:

- Nie ma mowy!- powiedział zdecydowanie.- Nadal porządnie nie odwdzięczyłem się wam za ratunek Noni. Chciałbym się zrewanżować.- dodał.

- To naprawdę niepotrzebne.- zapewniła.- Poza tym, na mnie już naprawdę pora. Mam spotkanie za pół godziny.

Był rozczarowany, ale co mógł zrobić?

- W takim razie, może kiedy indziej?- zaproponował z nadzieją, a dziewczynki zaraz się dołączyły do jego oferty, błagając, żeby się zgodziła.

Czy mogła oprzeć się tym oczom, i to trzem parom wpatrującym się w nią tak intensywnie? Raczej nie, więc ostatecznie się zgodziła.

- Bardzo chętnie.- odpowiedziała.- Nie wiem tylko, kiedy będę mieć trochę czasu. Ostatnio jestem bardzo zajęta.- przyznała.

- Może się więc zdzwonimy?- spytał Hudson, podając jej swoją wizytówkę. Zaczerwieniła się, ale odwdzięczyła tym samym, po czym uścisnąwszy ciepło dziewczynki, podała mu rękę.

- Do zobaczenia, Jack. Miło było cię poznać.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, Sue.- zapewnił. I to była prawda.

Przez resztę dnia nie przestał o niej myśleć, zresztą bliźniaczki nie ułatwiały mu tego zadania wciąż od nowa nawijając o Sue i jej kudłaczu. Rozumiał już ich zauroczenie. Panny Thomas i jej psa nie sposób było nie polubić i przekonał się o tym na własnej skórze…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Staram się jak mogę, **Zoja**! _

_Znaczy, że zrobiłam coś dobrze, __**Aisha**__! _;p

_P.S. Wybaczcie zwłokę, ale mam ostatnio kłopoty z Muzą i nie umiem się zupełnie skupić na pisaniu. Pokornie przepraszam i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Wam to zrekompensuje!_

* * *

VI

- Jak się mają moje królewny?!- zawołał Bobby Manning, dostrzegając ciemnowłose bliźniaczki czekające wraz z ojcem w hali przylotów.

- Wujek Bobby!- zapiszczały obie dziewczynki, widząc wysokiego Australijczyka zmierzającego w ich stronę. Nie miały pojęcia, po co tata zabrał je ze sobą na lotnisko, ale niespodzianka nie mogła być bardziej chciana. Od dwóch lat, odkąd Jack i Bobby rozpoczęli współpracę i się zaprzyjaźnili, bliźniaczki uwielbiały przyszywanego wujka, który ze swej strony w pełni to uczucie odwzajemniał. Nie miał rodziny w Stanach, ani nigdzie indziej gwoli ścisłości, więc bardzo szybko przywiązał się do trójki Hudsonów, szczególnie, że część niego wciąż jeszcze nie wyzbyła się pewnej dozy dziecinności. Gdy sytuacja na to pozwalała, zachowywał się niczym mały chłopiec i Jack często żartował, że poziomem intelektualnym Manning dorównuje jego córkom. Bobby tylko mrugał szelmowsko i dziękował za komplement, na co brunet kiwał pobłażliwie głową, a jego latorośle chichotały na całego. W każdym razie, Bobby ubóstwiał Eden i Noni, i rozpieszczał je ile wlazło, ku utrapieniu ich ojca. Dzień jego przylotu nie był wyjątkiem, na co wskazywały dwa wielkie, pluszowe misie, które niósł pod pachami. Pod karcącym wzrokiem przyjaciela stwierdził tonem niewiniątka:

- No co? To na ich urodziny!

- Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda, Crash.- westchnął Jack.- Znając ciebie, na urodziny kupiłeś im jeszcze więcej. Nie wiem już, jak cię przekonać, byś ich tak nie rozpuszczał…

- Wyluzuj, Sparky.- stwierdził nonszalancko Manning.- Mały prezent od czasu do czasu nikomu nie zaszkodzi, a już na pewno nie tym dwóm kangurkom. Za dobry przykład im dajesz!- zachichotał, puszczając oczko do dziewczynek, po czym gorąco przywitał się z obiema, a na końcu z ich ojcem.- Dobrze cię widzieć twarzą w twarz, Jack.- dodał.

- I ciebie, Bobby.- odparł brunet.- To cały twój bagaż?- spytał, wskazując niezbyt wielką torbę podróżną wiszącą na ramieniu Australijczyka.

- Owszem.- przytaknął ciemny blondyn.- Mam tu najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a całą resztę zawsze można dokupić. I tak po Vegas zostały mi prawie same letnie rzeczy, więc czas poszerzyć garderobę o coś cieplejszego na wypadek, gdybyś miał tu dla mnie jakieś zleconko.

Jack miał dla niego coś znacznie lepszego, ale nie powiedział mu tego od razu. Na rozmowy o interesach przyjdzie czas wieczorem, gdy już dziewczynki będą spać. Wiedział, że wcześniej nie było sensu zaczynać, ponieważ bliźniaczki z pewnością zaanektują Bobby'ego na kolejne kilka godzin. Zawsze tak było, gdy ich odwiedzał.

- Zatem ruszajmy do samochodu.- zaproponował, biorąc Eden na ramiona.

Bobby natychmiast poszedł w jego ślady i usadowił roześmianą Noni na swoich, po czym obaj mężczyźni skierowali się do wyjścia.

Jadąc do domu Jacka, Manning obserwował okolicę i musiał stwierdzić, że podobało mu się to miasto. Było tak inne od rodzinnego Memphis, gdzie się urodził, i od Adelajdy, gdzie matka wywiozła go po rozstaniu z jego ojcem. Życie zdawało się tu płynąć inaczej, szybciej. Lubił, gdy coś się działo.

- Daleko jeszcze?- spytał, gdy przemierzali ulice SUV-em Hudsona. Gdy ów odpowiedział, że jeszcze trochę, Bobby popatrzył na dziewczynki wzrokiem wskazującym na to, że szykuje jakąś psotę i równo dwie minuty potem spytał ponownie:- Daleko jeszcze?

- Przecież ci mówiłem, że jeszcze kawałek.- odparł brunet, nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy z kawału. Naturalnie fakt, że za oknem zauważył psa kropka w kropkę podobnego do pewnego kudłacza i skojarzył go z pewną blond pięknością, nie miał wpływu na chwilowe rozkojarzenie Jacka. Wcale a wcale! Dopiero pytanie powtórzone po raz piąty w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut uświadomiło mu, że Bobby bawi się jego kosztem i to bawi doskonale. Na dodatek zdołał wciągnąć w to bliźniaczki, które teraz śmiały się do rozpuku w swoich bezpiecznych fotelikach zamocowanych na tylnym siedzeniu auta.

- Bardzo dojrzałe, Crash. Naprawdę bardzo dojrzałe!- skwitował, chociaż tak naprawdę sam również miał ochotę się roześmiać. Ktoś jednak musiał zachować tu choć pozory rozsądku i jak zwykle to zadanie przypadło w udziale jemu. Bobby i dziewczynki jednakże nie przestali chichotać aż do celu podróży, który osiągnęli pół godziny później

- Niezła chata, stary.- podsumował ich gość, gdy już zaparkowali i weszli do środka.- Trochę większa niż poprzednia, czy mi się wydaje?

- Wydaje ci się.- odpowiedział Jack.- Metraż jest prawie identyczny, ale salon jest optycznie większy niż w domu w Minneapolis.

- Może i racja.- przyznał Australijczyk, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Wnętrze było jasne, nowoczesne i funkcjonalne, ale nie brakowało tu ciepła, chyba ze względu na wszechobecne bibeloty Noni i Eden, może nie tyle walające się po domu (Jack był facetem lubiącym porządek, choć zapewne do fanatyka sprzątania było mu daleko), co dające się zauważyć. Poza tym, za oknem rozciągał się widok na nieduży, lecz starannie zadbany ogród pełen zieleni, wzbogacony o nowe huśtawki dla dzieci, piaskownicę i plastikową chatkę z piernika, gdzie bawiły się dziewczynki. Nie było tam kwiatów, bo Jack nie miał do nich ręki, a poza tym czasu na pielęgnację. Zamiast tego ogród otaczał rząd drzew, kilka zimozielonych krzewów oraz bylin, a całą resztę wypełniał doskonale utrzymany trawnik. Wszystko to razem tworzyło zgraną i przyjemną, a przy tym równie funkcjonalną co wnętrze domu konstrukcję, która podobała się każdemu, kto ją zobaczył.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Noni i Eden skupiły na sobie uwagę „wujka", żądając opowieści z jego podróży oraz pobytu w Nevadzie. Potem pokazały mu swój pokój, nowe zabawki, a na sam koniec sprowadziły do ogrodu, by się z nimi pobawił. W tym czasie Jack skupił się na obiedzie, bo pora lunchu już dawno minęła i zarówno bliźniaczki, jak i gość, musieli już zgłodnieć. Dobrze, że wcześniej Hudson kupił coś na deser, bo jak wiadomo jego przyjaciel wprost obsesyjnie lubił słodkości. Pozostało więc przyrządzić jakąś zupę i wrzucić do piecyka danie główne- zapiekankę z tuńczyka sporządzoną wieczorem dnia poprzedniego na podstawie przepisu, który dostał od Tary. W sumie Jack czuł się wyróżniony, bo receptura była autorskim dziełem pani Williams (Tara używała nazwiska panieńskiego) i dopiero miała zostać opublikowana w jej nowej książce kucharskiej. Tara jednak wiedziała o jego kuchennych „ograniczeniach" i właśnie z myślą o takich ludziach stworzyła przepis, który jemu ofiarowała jako pierwszemu.

Z zupą poszło szybko, bo z „wczorajszego" bulionu raz dwa upichcił całkiem nienajgorszą pomidorówkę, do której podał kanapki z grillowanym serem. Duet został przyjęty entuzjastycznie i pochłonięty w trymiga. Również zapiekanka, gdy już pojawiła się na stole, spotkała się z uznaniem, zwłaszcza ze strony Crasha.

- Gdybym znał kobietę, która wymyśliła ten przepis, to bym się z nią ożenił!- zażartował Manning, pałaszując ostatnie kęsy.

Jack się roześmiał.

- Przekażę jej twoje słowa, Bobby. Z pewnością zainteresuje ją twoja opinia, zwłaszcza, że jest zawodowcem.- zapewnił z błyskiem w oku.

- Koniecznie!- zgodził się jego przyjaciel, wycierając usta serwetką.- Z drugiej strony…- dodał po chwilowym zastanowieniu.-… może przesadziłem z tym ożenkiem. W końcu może nas dzielić spora różnica wieku. Jak znam swoje szczęście, mówimy tu zapewne o jakiejś miłej, starszej pani. Pogratuluj więc jej tylko ode mnie, jeśli łaska.- poprosił.

- Możesz sam to zrobić.- odparł brunet.- Będzie na urodzinach dziewczynek.

Widząc minę przyjaciela, dodał psotnie:

- Chyba nie boisz się miłej, starszej pani, Bobby?

- Ja? No co ty, Jack!- odpowiedział szybko Manning.- Ja nie boję się nikogo!

- Zatem was sobie przedstawię.- uśmiechnął się Hudson, dyskretnie dając znak córkom, by się nie wygadały. Tym razem to on zamierzał pobawić się kosztem Crasha!

Kiedy Noni i Eden nareszcie zasnęły, dochodziła dziewiąta wieczór. Jack i Bobby posprzątali nieco powstały wcześniej bałagan, a potem wzięli z lodówki po piwie, i wyszli do ogrodu. Jak na jesień, było jeszcze dość ciepło, więc postanowili to wykorzystać i rozsiedli się przy stole oświetlonym jasnym światłem lampy stojącej nieopodal.

- Otwarcie hotelu poszło zgodnie z planem?- spytał Jack, sącząc lekki, pszeniczny trunek.

- Jak w zegarku. Właściciel był zadowolony, co zresztą pewnie zauważyłeś w raporcie finansowym. Obie nasze firmy dostały niezłe premie.- wyszczerzył się Bobby.- Kolejny wspólny projekt poszedł gładko!- dodał z zadowoleniem.

- Rzeczywiście.- przytaknął brunet.- Nasza współpraca układa się świetnie praktycznie od samego początku. Dobrze się uzupełniamy, nie sądzisz, Bobby?

- Yup!- bez wahania odparł Australijczyk.- Dobry z nas tandem.

- Myślałem o tym samym.- powiedział Hudson.- W związku z tym, miałbym dla ciebie propozycję, Crash. Chciałbym, żebyś ją sobie porządnie przemyślał, zanim cokolwiek postanowisz. Chcę też, byś wiedział, że bez względu na twoją decyzję, to nie zmieni faktu, że nadal chcę z tobą pracować.- zagaił.

- Do czego zmierzasz, Jack?- zapytał wprost jego przyjaciel.

- Spółka, Bobby. Chciałbym ci zaproponować spółkę.- wyjaśnił ciemnowłosy mężczyzna.- Jak mówiłem, od dwóch lat świetnie nam się pracuje razem. Nasze zespoły doskonale się dopełniają i sądzę, że korzystnie byłoby dla nas obu, gdybyśmy doprowadzili do fuzji przedsiębiorstw. Zyski dzielilibyśmy na pół, a jeśli chodzi o kompetencje, pozostałyby one bez zmian. Ja czuwałbym nad konstrukcją podstawową, ty nadal skupiałbyś się na pracach wykończeniowych. Pozornie nic by się nie zmieniło, ale połączeni, stalibyśmy się jeszcze bardziej konkurencyjni na rynku. Mielibyśmy szansę na jeszcze lepsze i większe kontrakty, nie wspominając już o tym, że w oczach banków wyglądalibyśmy jeszcze bardziej zachęcająco, co znacząco wpłynęłoby na późniejsze pozyskiwanie kredytów.- tłumaczył.- Ja wiem, że sporo ci zwalam na głowę proponując ci to tak bez uprzedzenia, ale sądzę, że propozycja jest warta rozważenia. Jak mówiłem, nie oczekuję natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Prześpij się z tym, pogadaj ze swoim prawnikiem i księgowym. Jeśli dojdziesz do wniosku, że ci to nie pasuje, to OK, zapomnimy o sprawie i będziemy kontynuować współpracę na dotychczasowych zasadach.

- Mówisz poważnie, Jack?- odezwał się zdumiony Bobby.- Naprawdę chciałbyś mnie za wspólnika?

- Owszem, ale tylko wtedy, gdy ty się zgodzisz.- potwierdził brunet.- Nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać, Crash. To musi być twoja decyzja. Mam w domu ogólnikowy projekt, jakby to wszystko mogło wyglądać. Stworzyli go moi księgowi i prawnik, ale jest do negocjacji, jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany spółką ze mną. Daj go swoim ludziom, niech przejrzą, ocenią i dodadzą swoje opinie. Dla ciebie też mam kopię, byś poczytał sobie na spokojnie. Myślę, że to uczciwa oferta, Bobby.- dokończył, dopijając resztę piwa.

- Przyznam, że mnie zaskoczyłeś, Jack. Nie spodziewałem się tego.- powiedział Manning, wysłuchawszy tej mowy.- Moja firma jest znacznie mniejsza od twojej i w sumie nie przypuszczałem, że byłbyś zainteresowany spółką. Jestem jednak skłonny przejrzeć twoją propozycję, bo jak zauważyłeś wcześniej, dobrze nam się razem pracuje, a nasze zespoły się uzupełniają. Poza tym, jesteś słownym, uczciwym facetem, na którym można polegać i masz świetny instynkt zawodowy, który obu nam przyniósł niezłe zyski w poprzednich latach. Byłbym głupi, gdybym tego nie rozważył.- wyznał.- Z chęcią przeczytam twoją ofertę i porozmawiam z ekipą. Jeśli wszystko będzie ok, nie widzę powodów, dla których nie moglibyśmy przeprowadzić tej fuzji. Tylko, jak twoim zdaniem mielibyśmy się nazywać, Spark?- zapytał.

- Może Hudson-Manning Constuctions?- zasugerował Jack.

- Brzmi nieźle. Chwytliwe.- przyznał jasnowłosy mężczyzna.- W skrócie moglibyśmy wołać HMC.

- Jeśli się zgodzisz na ten układ.- przypomniał Hudson.- Zastanów się nad tym, Crash i daj mi znać, jak coś postanowisz, a do tego czasu czuj się tu jak u siebie w domu i szykuj na przyjęcie urodzinowe dziewczynek. Lojalnie cię jednak uprzedzam, że to nie będzie zwyczajny kinderbal...- dodał z dwuznacznym uśmiechem.

- Co masz namyśli?- podejrzliwie spytał jego kumpel.

- Zobaczysz!- mrugnął wesoło Hudson, wstając z miejsca i w duszy ciesząc się, że nie będzie tu jednak jedynym facetem!- Dobranoc, Bobby.- rzucił, klepiąc go w plecy i szybko znikając w środku.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Manning podążył za nim. Pod drzwiami swojego pokoju dostrzegł dużą kopertę, którą zabrał ze sobą. Przeglądając pobieżnie projekt musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to zachęcająco i był zdecydowany skonsultować go ze swoimi ekspertami.

- Jutro.- zdecydował, kładąc się spać. Zamykając oczy, przypomniał sobie słowa Jacka i jego tajemnicze „zobaczysz".- Co on kombinuje?- wymamrotał jeszcze, zanim zamknął oczy.

Cokolwiek to było, miał się dowiedzieć już za trzy dni…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Jeszcze jeden rozdzialik? ;p_

* * *

VII

- Tatusiu?- usłyszał za plecami i odwróciwszy się, stanął twarzą w twarz z obiema córkami patrzącymi na niego TYM wzrokiem. Zwykle, gdy to robiły, czegoś chciały i przypuszczał, że i tym razem nie było inaczej.

- Taaak?- spytał podejrzliwie. Był bardzo ciekaw, co szykowały jego aniołki.- Mogę coś dla was zrobić, dziewczynki?

- No bo…

- No bo my…- zaczęły jednocześnie Noni i Eden.

- Czy chcecie mi coś powiedzieć?- dopytywał się delikatnie.- Cokolwiek to jest, możecie mi się zwierzyć.- zachęcał.- Wiecie, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy, żeby wam pomóc.

- Wiemy, tatusiu.- potwierdziła Noni.

- Więc?- spróbował znowu i dziewczynki spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Ku jego zdumieniu, to nie Noni wreszcie przystąpiła do rzeczy, jak to zwykle miały w zwyczaju, lecz Eden. Cieszyło go to, bo jego mała zaczęła nabierać większej pewności siebie i stawała się bardziej asertywna. Dotąd martwił się, jak jej wrodzona nieśmiałość i skłonność do zamykania się w sobie wpłyną na jej przyszłe życie towarzyskie oraz zawodowe, szczególnie kiedy jej siostry nie będzie w pobliżu. Sytuacja zdawała się jednak nareszcie zmieniać i nie mógł być bardziej zadowolony. Był dumny, że Eden wreszcie zaczęła sięgać po to, czego chce, i to z własnej inicjatywy…

- Bo ja bym chciała zaprosić na nasze urodziny pannę Sue, tatusiu.- wypaliła.- Mogę?- dodała, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- Prosimy, tatusiu.- dorzuciła za nią Noni.- Bardzo chcemy, żeby panna Sue do nas przyszła. Zrobiłyśmy dla niej nawet zaproszenie!- powiedziały, zza pleców wyjmując suto ozdobioną kartkę papieru z nieco krzywo, ale gramatycznie poprawnie wypisanym imieniem swojej bibliotekarki i jej psa.

- Możemy, tatusiu?- nalegała młodsza z bliźniaczek.

Musiał przyznać, że nie tego się spodziewał, gdy do niego przyszły. Był zaskoczony, ale zaskoczony przyjemnie. Ostatnio wiele myślał o pannie Thomas, mimo że wcale się o to nie starał. Jej obraz podążał za nim gdziekolwiek by nie był, cokolwiek by nie robił i Jack odkrył, że nie ma sensu z tym walczyć, ponieważ wysiłek ów był z góry skazany na porażkę. Zrobiła coś z nim, z jego myślami, z jego sercem. Rzuciła na niego jakiś urok, od którego nie mógł i prawdę powiedziawszy nie chciał się uwolnić. Zrozumiał, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna czuje się żywy, pełen energii i… nadziei. Po śmierci żony po prostu egzystował. Oddychał, pracował i był, wiedząc, że jego dzieci i reszta rodziny go potrzebują. Nie robił tego dla siebie, ale dla nich. Odkąd poznał Sue, coś się zaczęło zmieniać. Jego monotonna egzystencja zaczęła znów nabierać barw, jego świat się ożywił, a krew w żyłach zaczęła szybciej płynąć. Doszedł wreszcie do wniosku, że dobrze było poczuć coś takiego.

- To bardzo ładnie z waszej strony, że pomyślałyście o pannie Sue i włożyłyście tyle wysiłku w zrobienie tego zaproszenia, dziewczynki.- odparł spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem, choć w środku poczuł znajome ciepło.- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie mam nic przeciwko temu, chociaż trochę późno dałyście mi znać. Może się okazać, że panna Sue ma już inne plany na tę sobotę i nie będzie mogła się pojawić na waszym przyjęciu.

- Dlaczego?- zdziwiła się Noni.

- Ponieważ, kochanie, zaproszenie powinna otrzymać dużo wcześniej, tak jak inni wasi goście. Dzięki temu mogłaby zaplanować sobie czas i uwzględnić w nim wizytę w naszym domu. Nawet, jeśli dostarczycie jej swoje zaproszenie jutrzejszego ranka, może być już za późno.- wyjaśnił.

- I nie przyjdzie do nas?- wargi Eden zadrgały, jakby zaraz miała się rozpłakać. Mina Noni była identyczna jak wyraz twarzy jej siostry.

- To możliwe, skarbie.- zwrócił się do Eden.

- To co mamy teraz zrobić?- jęknęła Noni, nadaremnie szukając rozwiązania.

Odpowiedź pojawiła się w jego głowie jak tylko usłyszał to pytanie i sprawiła, że puls mu przyspieszył. Był podekscytowany na samą myśl o tym, o niej…

- Moglibyśmy zadzwonić do panny Sue i zaprosić ją telefonicznie.- zaproponował.- Nie jest jeszcze zupełnie późno, więc pewnie jeszcze nie śpi. W ten sposób uprzedzimy ją dzisiaj, a jutro w szkole dacie jej oficjalnie swoje śliczne zaproszenie. Co wy na to, dziewczynki?- zapytał córek, które natychmiast się rozpromieniły.

Ich tatuś był taki mądry!

- Tak, tak!- zawołały symultanicznie bliźniaczki i spojrzały wyczekująco.

Jack przewrócił oczami i kręcąc pobłażliwie głową, sięgnął po swój telefon. Zachował w kontaktach jej numer, jak tylko mu go dała tamtego dnia na ulicy, i sekretnie czekał na sposobność, by z niego skorzystać. Nigdy jednak nie zdobył się na śmiałość. Czułby się niepewnie bez dobrej wymówki, szczególnie, iż tak naprawdę niewiele o niej wiedział. Co, gdyby na przykład okazało się, że miała chłopaka albo coś? Wyszedłby na idiotę proponując spotkanie. Teoretycznie mógłby skorzystać z obiecanego 'rewanżu' za uratowanie życia Noni, ale o byłoby płytkie. Urodziny były świetną okazją, by poznać Sue lepiej, bez dodatkowego stresu związanego z nieco bardziej intymnym spotkaniem.

Rozwiązanie idealne.

Pociły mu się palce, gdy wybierał jej numer i musiał odkaszlnąć, zanim się odezwał, bo w ustach mu nagle zaschło. Zupełnie jakby umawiał się na pierwszą randkę!

Odebrała po trzecim dzwonku, tym miękkim głosem, który tak dobrze zapamiętał. Nadal zdumiewał go fakt, że była głucha, a fascynował sposób, w jaki sobie z tym radziła. Przecież mówiła tak wyraźnie, tak swobodnie. Początkowo myślał, że to dzięki aparatowi, ale dziewczynki opowiadając mu o Sue wyjawiły, że ich ulubiona pani nie nosi aparatu, tylko czyta z ruchu ich buzi. Dość powiedzieć, że jego podziw dla niej tylko przybrał na sile i postawił przed nim jeszcze jedno zasadnicze pytanie: jakim cudem korzystała z telefonu, bo przecież jakoś musiała, skoro mu takowy podała. Ba, jakim cudem grała i śpiewała, o czym wspomniały bliźniaczki?! Liczył, że kiedyś się tego dowie, na razie jednak musiał załatwić tę niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawę…

- Dobry wieczór, Jack.- usłyszał.- Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność?- zapytała ciepło i poczuł przyjemne drżenie na ciele. Ona też musiała go zachować swoim telefonie!

- Hej, Sue.- odpowiedział nieśmiało, po raz pierwszy ciesząc się, że nie słyszała jego podenerwowania.- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie obudziłem?- upewnił się.

- Żaden problem, jeszcze nie spałam. Zwykle kładę się znacznie później.- odparła uspokajająco.- Stało się coś, czy to towarzyska pogawędka?- spytała.- Z dziewczynkami wszystko w porządku?- dodała z niepokojem i znowu poczuł ciepło na sercu. Była taka opiekuńcza, taka… czuła, a co ważniejsze, jej zachowaniu brakowało tej sztuczności, która cechowała większość oglądających się za nim kobiet. Sue niczego nie udawała i wiedział to mimo, iż znali się tak krótko. Zwyczajnie to czuł.

- Obie mają się świetnie i poniekąd są przyczyną, dla której cię niepokoję.- odpowiedział.

- Nie bardzo rozumiem.- przyznała blondynka, siadając wygodniej przy łóżku synka.

- Noni i Eden mają do ciebie prośbę, Sue.- wyznał szczerze.- Miały przedłożyć ją jutro w szkole, ale pomyśleliśmy, że może być za późno, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się zadzwonić jeszcze dziś, mając nadzieję, że to ułatwi sprawę.

- OK…- powiedziała niepewnie.- Co mogę dla nich i dla ciebie zrobić, Jack?

- Cóż…- odparł powoli.- Pojutrze, czyli w sobotę, przypadają urodziny dziewczynek. W związku z tym Noni i Eden zapragnęły zaprosić cię na swoje przyjęcie, które odbędzie się w naszym domu o godzinie 13.00. Wiemy, że nieco spóźniliśmy się z powiadomieniem, ale może znalazłabyś czas, aby nas odwiedzić i zjeść kawałek tego pysznego tortu, który zamówiłem specjalnie na tę okazję w najlepszej cukierni w mieście?- zapytał z nadzieją równą tej, która pojawiła się w oczach bliźniaczek, gdy krzyknęły chóralnie „Prosimy, panno Sue!", wieszając się na ramionach taty.

- Och!- padło z jej ust, gdy zrozumiała, do czego zmierzał.- Jest mi bardzo miło, że dziewczynki o mnie pomyślały.- powiedziała łagodnie.- Od dawna nie otrzymałam podobnego zaproszenia i bardzo dziękuję…

- … ale?- dokończył za nią, czując wahanie w jej głosie. Nagle cały projekt stanął pod znakiem zapytania i Jack poczuł rozczarowanie.

- Niezupełnie 'ale', Jack.- wyznała po chwili.- Po prostu jestem zaskoczona. Z przyjemnością przyjęłabym zaproszenie, jednak mam mały problem i nie wiem, czy nie zakłóciłby on waszych planów.- powiedziała niepewnie.- Nie chciałabym zepsuć przyjęcia Noni i Eden. Zasługują na cudowne party urodzinowe. Widzisz, Jack…- dodała.- … mam już pewne zobowiązanie na ten dzień.- wyjawiła powoli.- Opiekuję się w sobotę pewną osobą, całkowicie zdrową, lecz mającą niejakie kłopoty z poruszaniem i zapewne sprawilibyśmy wam kłopot, gdybym ją ze sobą zabrała. Wiem, że akurat waszej trójce nie przeszkadzałby ktoś na wózku, ale na pewno będziecie mieć też innych gości i…

- Nie mów nic więcej!- poprosił zdecydowanie.- Masz rację.- dodał zaraz.- Ani dziewczynki, ani ja nie mamy nic przeciwko twojemu …ummm… przyjacielowi i jeśli uważasz, że odwiedziny u nas nie zaszkodzą tej osobie, to serdecznie zapraszamy was oboje. Zostaniecie jak długo będziecie chcieli i wyjdziecie, o której będziecie chcieli. Innymi gośćmi się nie przejmuj. Wiedz tylko, że sprawisz dziewczynkom i mi osobiście prawdziwą radość, jeśli do nas przyjdziesz, nawet jeśli nie sama. Pamiętaj, że każdy twój przyjaciel jest naszym przyjacielem, z oczywistym uwzględnieniem Levi'a, któremu, nawiasem mówiąc, nadal wisimy obiecaną kość. Nie daj się więc prosić i przyjedź!- dokończył, mając nadzieję, że ją przekona. Co prawda jej tajemniczy podopieczny (a może podopieczna, bo przecież nie potwierdziła, że to mężczyzna?) wywoływał w nim mieszane uczucia, ale czy dzięki temu spotkaniu przynajmniej nie upewni się co do jej statusu? Może, jeśli to faktycznie jej chłopak (nie zauważył pierścionka, więc raczej nie narzeczony), Jack nareszcie otrząśnie się z tego zauroczenia?

- _Może przestan__ę__ o niej myśleć w TYCH kategoriach?_- pomyślał. Jakkolwiek by go przecież nie pociągała, nadal do końca nie wyzbył się odrobiny poczucia winy, że w ogóle się nią zainteresował po śmierci żony.

- Tylko, jeśli jesteś pewien, że naprawdę nie będziemy przeszkadzać.- odpowiedziała wreszcie.- To święto Noni i Eden. Nie chciałbym im popsuć tego dnia.- powtórzyła.

- Popsujesz, jeśli się nie pojawisz.- stwierdził.- Zwłaszcza, że dziewczynki osobiście wykonały twoje zaproszenie, Sue. Byłyby rozczarowane, gdybyś nie skorzystała.- dorzucił, cichaczem zachęcając córeczki, by to potwierdziły kolejnym głośnym okrzykiem.

- Skoro tak, będę zaszczycona przyjmując zaproszenie.- odparła, widząc entuzjastyczny tekst na wyświetlaczu swojego Blackberry.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzył się Hudson.- Adres dopiszę ci na odwrocie dzieła dziewczynek. Na pewno trafisz!

- Z pewnością.- zachichotała wesoło.- Mam mapę!

- Ja tam wolę GPS.- powiedział.

- Bo jesteś mężczyzną, Jack. Mężczyźni od urodzenia mają gen mapofobii!- zażartowała.

- Ha- ha! Bardzo zabawne, panno Thomas.- udał naburmuszonego, choć sekretnie podobało mu się jej poczucie humoru.

- Staram się, panie Hudson.- odcięła się psotnie, po czym już poważniej dodała:- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś mi podpowiedział, co dziewczynki chciałyby dostać w prezencie urodzinowym, Jack.

- Jak mówiłem, najlepszym prezentem będą twoje odwiedziny, Sue. Noni i Eden bardzo na to czekają.- odpowiedział. Nigdy by się nie przyznał głośno, że on również.

- Acha, czyli jestem zdana na własny instynkt.- roześmiała się blondynka.- No cóż, coś wymyślę.- dokończyła.

- Nie musisz!- nalegał.

- Chcę.- skwitowała i wiedział, że dyskusja jest bezcelowa. Gdy chciała, panna Sue Thomas potrafiła być stanowcza i właśnie się o tym przekonał.

- _Ciekawe, czego jeszcze się o niej nauczę?_- przyszło mu na myśl.- Zatem, do zobaczenia w sobotę, bo pewnie znów miniemy się jutro w szkole?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Zapewne.- przyznała.- Jeszcze raz dziękuję za zaproszenie.- powtórzyła.- Uściśnij, proszę, dziewczynki ode mnie i życz im dobrej nocy, Jack.

- A mnie to już nie życzysz jak wyżej?- powiedział szybko, a ona przewróciła oczami.

- Dobranoc, panie Hudson.- rzuciła z humorem.

- Dobranoc, panno Thomas.- odparł uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha i chwilę potem się rozłączyli.

- Iiii?- spytała natychmiast zniecierpliwiona Eden, trzymając za rękę równie zainteresowaną Noni.

- Przyjedzie i przywiezie ze sobą jeszcze jednego gościa.- potwierdził ich tata i bliźniaczki zapiszczały radośnie.

Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Bobby, by pojawić się w salonie i z właściwym sobie wyczuciem, godnym słonia w składzie porcelany, spytał bez owijania w bawełnę:

- Gdzie się busz pali, że tak tu głośno?

- Panna Sue przyjedzie na nasze urodziny!- ogłosiła natychmiast podekscytowana Noni, podskakując wespół z siostrą na kanapie.

- A kimże jest panna Sue?- zainteresował się od razu Australijczyk, a w jego oczach pojawiło się wesołe światełko.- Czy jest ładna?

- Panna Sue jest śliczna jak królewna!- z zachwytem odpowiedziała Eden.

- Naprawdę?- dopytywał się, kątem oka obserwując przyjaciela, który nieco się zaczerwienił.- _Interesujące…_- pomyślał.

- Bardzo bym chciała, żeby była moją nową mamusią…- cicho wyznała młodsza z sióstr i chwała Bogu, że Jack akurat nic nie pił i nie jadł, bo to z pewnością skończyłoby się zakrztuszeniem.

- Ja też!- skwapliwie potwierdziła Noni.- A ożenisz się z panną Sue, tatusiu?- wypaliła z grubej rury i Hudson cały pokrył się szkarłatem.

- Ależ, my się dopiero poznaliśmy, skarbie.- próbował tłumaczyć.- Przyjaźnimy się, nic więcej.

Kiedy Bobby spojrzał znów na bruneta, odniósł wrażenie, że jego kumpel i potencjalny wspólnik coś za bardzo protestuje. Kimkolwiek była tajemnicza „królewna Sue", musiała być wyjątkowa, skoro poruszyła dotąd niezdobytego wdowca.

Tego wieczora nie dowiedział się już niczego więcej, bo Sparky zaraz zabrał dzieci na górę, by położyć je spać, ale Manning wiedział, że jego ciekawość zostanie niedługo zaspokojona.

- Dowiem się, kim jest ta sheila już w sobotę i wtedy mi nie uciekniesz, Jack!- uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Już się nie mógł doczekać!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** Bardzo dziękuję **SanAngle**! Cieszę się, że historia się spodobała!_ :)

* * *

VIII

Nie była pewna, czy dobrze robi, przyjmując zaproszenie do domu Jacka. Och, bardzo przywiązała się do jego córeczek i było jej niezmiernie miło, że ją zaprosiły, wkładając w to tyle serca. Polubiła również ich ojca, który okazał się bardzo czarującym mężczyzną o otwartym umyśle i wspaniałym wnętrzu. Dobrze się czuła w jego towarzystwie, nawet jeśli nie chciała o tym zbyt wnikliwie rozmyślać. To nie ta trójka stanowiła podłoże jej wątpliwości, lecz fakt, że zamierzała zabrać swojego cudem ocalonego synka ze szpitala (nawet, jeśli tylko na kilka godzin) w miejsce zupełnie mu obce, zapewne głośne i zatłoczone, i pełne ludzi potencjalnie mogących mu zaszkodzić. Tak naprawdę nie przemyślała tego godząc się na wizytę i po nieprzespanej nocy natychmiast zadzwoniła do lekarza Noah, prosząc o radę i opinię. Była gotowa odwołać przyjazd, gdyby dr Gans się nie zgodził, jednak ku jej zdziwieniu D., bo tak kazał się na co dzień do siebie zwracać, nawet ją do tego zachęcał!

- Sue…- argumentował podczas owej rozmowy telefonicznej.- Cudem samym w sobie jest, że Noah nie wykazuje oznak zespołu zamknięcia po tak długiej śpiączce, ani innych niepokojących symptomów tak częstych w przypadkach osób wybudzonych. Twój synek obudził się w nadzwyczaj dobrym stanie. Był świadomy i zdolny komunikować się z nami nie tylko werbalnie, ale przede wszystkim oralnie. To prawda, że miną miesiące, nim całkowicie dojdzie do siebie i na razie wymaga nie tylko rehabilitacji, ale też specjalnej diety. Sądzę jednak, że dobrze mu zrobi ponowne wyjście na świat, spotkanie z innymi dziećmi. Naturalnie, nie będą to długie odwiedziny.- dodał.- Nie zalecam wizyty dłuższej niż godzina, maksymalnie dwie. Wszystko będzie zależeć od tego, jak chłopczyk zareaguje i jak się będzie tam czuł. Gdy poczuje się zmęczony, natychmiast wracajcie do kliniki. To samo zrób w przypadku, gdyby doznał ataku paniki…- instruował.

- Oczywiście, panie doktorze.- zgodziła się natychmiast.- Co jednak, jeśli zgłodnieje? W końcu to przyjęcie urodzinowe. Z pewnością będzie tam mnóstwo słodyczy i jedzenia, które kiedyś sam lubił, a którego teraz jeść nie może.- zastanawiała się na głos.

- Myślę, że będzie mógł spróbować niektórych rzeczy, jak długo nie będzie tego zbyt wiele. Odrobinka nie powinna mu zaszkodzić. Może jakaś galaretka…- mówił Gans.- W każdym razie, nic ciężkiego.- dodał.- Ten wyjazd może podnieść jego morale, Sue. Rehabilitacja jest dla niego wielkim wysiłkiem, więc udział w przyjęciu Noah może potraktować jako swoistą nagrodę i z większą energią dalej pracować nad powrotem do zdrowia. Dobrze zrobiłaś godząc się na to i cieszę się, że się ze mną skonsultowałaś. Widzę, że starannie wszystko przemyślałaś.- uśmiechnął się lekarz.

- Miałam na to całą noc, D. Prawie nie spałam myśląc o tym.- wyznała.

- To dowodzi, jak troskliwą jesteś matką.- stwierdził.- Nie pochwalam jednak faktu, że nie sypiasz po nocach. Szybko stracisz siły postępując w ten sposób, a to właśnie teraz potrzebujesz ich najbardziej, Sue.- przypomniał.- Musisz być w formie, jeśli masz pomóc Noah stanąć na nogi.- przypomniał delikatnie, ale stanowczo.

- Wiem, doktorze. To był wyjątek. Zwykle staram się dbać o siebie, bo wiem, że mój synek mnie potrzebuje. Po prostu martwiłam się, że popełniłam błąd zgadzając się na to bez rozmowy z tobą.- powiedziała znowu.

- Skoro więc znasz moją opinię, możesz się uspokoić.- stwierdził lekarz.- Przygotujemy Noah do wyjścia na przepustkę, zresztą, omówimy to szczegółowo, gdy przyjedziesz potem do kliniki. Mam dziś dyżur, więc się tam spotkamy.- zaproponował.

- Zatem do zobaczenia potem, D.- odparła blondynka.

- Do widzenia, Sue.- powiedział i po chwili się rozłączyli.

Była już nieco spokojniejsza, ale i tak zdecydowana czuwać nad swoim synem niczym lwica. Noah był całym jej światem, wszystkim, co jej zostało z dawnego życia. Nie po to o niego walczyła, by go teraz utracić. Jeśli zauważy podczas wizyty nawet najdrobniejszy problem, zabierze go z powrotem, niezależnie od tego, co powie Jack lub jego córeczki. Jej dziecko było teraz najważniejsze.

Wzruszyła się, gdy podczas przerwy na lunch w bibliotece zjawiły się Noni i Eden, obdarowując ją śliczną, samodzielnie zrobioną kartką zawierającą zaproszenie. Uścisnęła je ciepło obiecując, że na pewno się pojawi, ale na pytanie, kto z nią będzie, uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Powiedzmy, że chciałabym wam kogoś przedstawić.- odparła.- Zrobię to jednak dopiero, gdy się spotkamy w waszym domu. Będzie to niespodzianka nie tylko dla was, ale też dla mojego gościa. Czy możecie poczekać do przyjęcia z zadawaniem reszty pytań, dziewczynki?- zapytała miękko.

Panny Hudson spojrzały na siebie, komunikując się bez słów, a potem Eden spytała:

- To będzie sekret?

- Niezupełnie, ale prawie.- odpowiedziała panna Thomas.

- I tatuś też nie wie?- wtrąciła się Noni.

- Nie, kochanie. Tatuś też nie wie, kogo ze sobą przywiozę. Będzie równie zaskoczony, co wy.- stwierdziła szczerze.- _Oj, będzie!_- pomyślała niepewnie, ale prawda była taka, że kiedyś musiała mu powiedzieć, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Noah się obudził i spędzała w szpitalu jeszcze więcej czasu niż wcześniej. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to nie popsuje ich wzajemnych stosunków, że Jack, widząc jej synka, nie zrobi tego samego, co jej rodzina- nie odwróci się do niej plecami. Nie chciałaby stracić jego przyjaźni…

- Ok.- obie dziewczynki zamigały zwięźle i wkrótce potem wróciły do swojej sali, by kontynuować zajęcia.

Po pracy pojechała do centrum handlowego. Nie tylko chciała kupić prezenty dziewczynkom, ale też kilka rzeczy dla synka, w tym nowe ubranie, które miał nosić na przepustce. To, co miała w domu, już nie pasowało, a nie mogła go zabrać w szpitalnej piżamce. Noah zasługiwał na więcej, a poza tym, wkrótce miało się ochłodzić i chciała być przygotowana. Nie była bogata. Już nie. Jej pensja starczała na jej utrzymanie, podstawowe opłaty i leczenie małego. Na szczęście istniały takie cudowne fundacje jak ta, która wspierała jej walkę o synka i inne dzieci w jego położeniu. Gdyby nie Sleeping Star Foundation, nie byłoby jej stać na leczenie Noah i musiałaby żebrać u ludzi dobrej woli o każdy grosz. Zrobiłaby to oczywiście bez wahania, ale dzięki cudownemu zbiegowi okoliczności obeszło się bez tego. Gdyby na oddziale ratunkowym przypadkowo nie poznałaby siostry Lucy Dotson- Leleand, nie miałaby pojęcia, że teść ciemnoskórej pielęgniarki jest znanym bostońskim filantropem i założycielem SSF, którą poświęcił pamięci swej zmarłej córki, Anne. Szwagierka Lucy również padła ofiarą wypadku, lecz ku rozpaczy rodziny, nigdy się nie obudziła, po dwóch miesiącach śpiączki umierając na niewydolność wieloorganową. Phillip i Elizabeth Lelandowie, dotąd snobi i mierni rodzice, potraktowali tę tragedię jak bolesną lekcję i wyciągnęli wnioski, poświęcając się wychowaniu w miłości jedynego syna, Mylesa, i fundując organizację zrzeszającą ludzi, którzy przeszli przez podobne piekło. Uczynili swojego jedynaka jednym z wiceprezesów i powierzyli mu zarządzanie filiami na północne Stany. Podczas jednej ze swoich wizytacji Myles odwiedził D.C., gdzie poznał Lucy i reszta, jak to mówią, była historią. Młody dziedzic zakochał się w zwykłej pielęgniarce i wolontariuszce, oświadczył się po miesiącu znajomości, poślubił po kolejnych dwóch i na stałe osiadł w Waszyngtonie, gdzie pracowała jego żona. Jak dotąd, byli bardzo szczęśliwi, choć bezdzietni. Pracowali jednak nad powiększeniem rodziny, nawet nader intensywnie… W każdym razie, to Lucy zaproponowała Sue pomoc, gdy okazało się, że Noah nie wybudził się z narkozy po operacji. To dzięki niej, gdy przyszedł czas, przeniesiono chłopca do kliniki specjalizującej się w pomaganiu ofiarom śpiączek i dzięki jej wstawiennictwu SSF finansowało leczenie czterolatka. Sue miała wobec niej ogromny dług wdzięczności i jedyne, co mogła, to podziękować oraz przyjąć przyjaźń pani Leland oraz jej męża, która okazała się nieoceniona. Zawdzięczała im życie Noah, im i lekarzom takim jak D…

W centrum spędziła dwie godziny, wybierając podarunki dla dzieci i ubranko dla synka, ale wyszła zadowolona i prawie od ręki pojechała w odwiedziny do Noah. Musiała go delikatnie, mentalnie przygotować do wycieczki. Jakby nie było, klinika była jego domem przez ostatnich sześć miesięcy i nagle jej opuszczenie mogłoby być dla niego szokiem.

- Spraw, Panie Boże, by wszystko się udało…- modliła się w drodze.- Spraw, by mój synek znów był szczęśliwy.

Niczego nie pragnęła teraz bardziej…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ Staram się jak mogę, __**Aisha**__! Droga **San**, cieszy mnie niezmiernie że znów Cię tu widzę! Oby kolejne rozdziały Cię nie rozczarowały. :) Kochana **Zoja**, ten rozdział jest dla Ciebie w nadziei, że przekonam Cię, iż Darcy to nie jedyna kobieta dla Bobby'ego ;p_

* * *

IX

Wszelkie teorie odnośnie autorki zapiekanki zostały przez Bobby'ego zapomniane, gdy w dniu przyjęcia, w kuchni Jacka natknął się na ową damę rozładowującą potężny kontener jedzenia, które ze sobą przywiozła. Początkowo myślał, że zajmowała się cateringiem na zlecenie jego przyjaciela, ale gdy do pomieszczenia wpadły trzy małe tornada, dwa znajome i jedno obce, choć nie mniej urocze, piszcząc entuzjastycznie i biegając wokół filigranowej blondynki, musiał zreferować swoją teorię.

- Holly, dziewczynki, proszę o spokój.- kobieta zwróciła się do nich zdecydowanie, ale jednocześnie łagodnie.- Inaczej całe to jedzenie wyląduje na podłodze zamiast na stołach.- dodała miękko.

Nie zauważyła go jeszcze wtedy, bo była skupiona na swoim zajęciu, a on wchodził do kuchni innym wejściem, więc miał okazję dobrze się jej przyjrzeć.

Była drobna, ale zgrabna, z krótką, fantazyjną fryzurką pełną uroczych pasemek, przyjemnym dla oka profilem i krągłościami we właściwych miejscach. Ubrana była dość niezobowiązująco, ale nie bez gustu, który uznał za nadzwyczaj zbieżny z jego własnym, widząc dopasowane jeansy i wesołą koszulkę z nadrukiem Kubusia Puchatka jedzącego beztrosko swój miodek, wystającą spod krótkiej, skórzanej kurteczki, kolorem odpowiadającej jej pantoflom na niewysokim obcasie. Miała przyjemny dla oka uśmiech i jakąś taką radość w sobie, która go zafascynowała. A kiedy wreszcie go spostrzegła i zarumieniła słodko, ujrzał niebieskie, jak wody Wielkiej Rafy, oczy pełne światła i, jak to mówią, zapomniał języka w gębie.

- Cześć.- przywitała się pierwsza, widząc jego głupawą minę.- Jestem Tara Williams.

- Bobby. Bobby Manning.- wymamrotał i po chwili poczuł na plecach potężne klepnięcie.

To Jack, który stał się świadkiem tej sceny, rąbnął go psotnie i wesołym głosem stwierdził:

- Ach, Crash! Widzę, że już poznałeś tę starsza panią, której tak się bałeś, i którą jednocześnie tak podziwiasz!- zachichotał.

- Słucham?- roześmiała się Tara, patrząc na obu mężczyzn.

- Bobby, musisz wiedzieć, był pod wielkim wrażeniem twej genialnej zapiekanki, Taro.- wyjaśnił powoli Hudson.- Tak mu posmakowało, że gotów był poślubić autorkę przepisu, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy przyszło mu na myśl, że tylko wiekowa dama mogła wymyślić coś tak smacznego!- mrugnął szelmowsko brunet, podczas gdy Australijczyk zaczerwienił się niczym homar.

- Naprawdę?- spytała rozbawiona matka Holly, po czym zerknęła na Manninga.- Nie wiem, czy mam czuć się zaszczycona, czy obrażona.- stwierdziła wesoło.- Z zawodowego punktu widzenia powinnam być chyba dumna, że mimo młodego wieku gotuję jak stara profesjonalistka!- zachichotała.- Z drugiej strony, jako kobieta…- dodała powoli, szelmowsko mrugając do szczerzącego się obok bruneta.

- Zapewniam, że nie miałem nic złego na myśli, pani Williams!- wtrącił się wreszcie Crash, gdy już odzyskał z grubsza panowanie nad sobą.- Darzę pani kuchnię i panią, najwyższym szacunkiem i podziwem, niezależnie od pani wieku…- mamrotał, choć miał świadomość, że tonie coraz głębiej. Nie wiedział, co w niej było takiego, że w jej obecności język stawał mu kołkiem, a myśli wirowały bez ładu i składu. Przecież widywał już piękne kobiety. Umawiał się nawet z kilkoma super atrakcyjnymi, takimi w typie Miss Ameryka. Ostatnia jego dziewczyna, Darcy D'Angelo, była uosobieniem sensualności i wcieleniem piękna (nawet jeśli się z nią rozstał, bo oczekiwała zbyt wiele, dając przy tym zbyt mało z siebie). Tara Williams jednak nie przypominała urodą żadnej z jego ex partnerek, a jednak wprawiła jego ciało w drżenie, z umysłu robiąc przy okazji papkę. Nie była Miss Ameryka, ale, cholera, ruszyła go jak jasny gwint!- _Szkoda, że najwyraźniej zajęta!_- pomyślał z rozczarowaniem, kątem oka zerkając na dziewczynkę bawiącą się z Noni i Eden. To bez dwóch zdań było jej dziecko.- Znaczy, odkąd spróbowałem…- dodał nieskładnie i Jack nie wytrzymał. Śmiejąc się gardłowo, przewrócił oczami.

Odkąd znał Bobby'ego, nigdy nie widział go tak nieogarniętym w obecności płci przeciwnej. Zwykle Manning był pewnym siebie, szarmanckim czarusiem, który swoim „gadanym" bez problemu pozyskiwał przychylność kobiety, którą chciał zdobyć. Zawsze był to przy tym określony typ kobiety. Tymczasem jego niepozorna przyjaciółka, zupełnie odmienna krasą od byłych zdobyczy Crasha, zrobiła z niego bełkoczącego idiotę nawet się przy tym nie starając!

- _Czyżby wreszcie trafiła kosa na kamień?_- przyszło mu do głowy.

- Jestem panną, panie Manning, a raczej rozwódką.- poprawiła go wreszcie Tara, dając mu szansę wybrnięcia z tej plątaniny.- Proszę mi mówić po imieniu, bo inaczej naprawdę poczuję się staro.- zaproponowała i nie wiedzieć czemu te ostatnie wieści bardzo poprawiły mu samopoczucie. Skoro nie była mężatką, to może warto byłoby poznać ją lepiej, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że zza rogu nie wyleci zaraz jakiś jej facet. Miał taką zasadę, że nie rozbijał cudzych związków niezależnie od tego, jak atrakcyjna była dana sheila.

- Tara.- powiedział i naprawdę spodobało mu się, jak jej imię brzmi w jego ustach. Było takie miękkie…- Skoro tak, mów mi Bobby.- odparł zadowolony z obrotu spraw, po czym dorzucił:- A teraz, by się zrehabilitować za mój wcześniejszy komentarz, może mógłbym w czymś pomóc?- powiedział, wskazując na niemal pełny kontener.

- Jeśli nalegasz!- mrugnęła wesoło pani/panna Williams, Tara.

Sparky tylko pokręcił głową, bo w tym momencie został całkowicie zapomniany. Zgarnął więc tylko dziewczynki i zabrał je do salonu, by tam szarżowały, zostawiając tych dwoje w kuchni. W sumie nie byłoby źle w jego opinii, gdyby coś więcej wynikło z tego flirtu. Nie znał Tary bardzo długo, ale szybko nauczył się, że to wspaniała osoba o wielkim sercu i poczuciu humoru. Byłaby dobra dla Bobby'ego. Bóg wiedział, że jego przyjaciel bardzo potrzebował kogoś bliskiego, rodziny i nawet jeśli Hudsonowie byli tego namiastką, to nic nie zastąpi własnej familii, żony, dziecka. Tylko to nadaje życiu sens. Wiedział to z doświadczenia.

Zostawiając dzieci w salonie, poszedł otworzyć pierwszym gościom, którzy już zaczynali dzwonić do drzwi. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to owa mamusia, która z takim entuzjazmem wyrażała się o jego zadku. Nie był pewien, jak przeżyje to spotkanie!

TBC


End file.
